Fanfics cortos de Harry Potter
by Daga Saar
Summary: Historias cortas, autoconclusivas e independientes entre sí, basadas en el universo de Harry Potter.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

Muchos de mis fics son cortos, por lo que crear un espacio para cada uno hara que la lista de autor luciera desordenada. Por eso decidí ponerlos todos bajo un solo título, aunque la mayoría no tienen relación entre sí ni siguen una misma línea temporal o argumental.

Lo único que une los fics que encontrarás en esta sección es que pertenecen al mismo fandom: Harry Potter

Ah, sí, lo olvidaba, el "disclaimer" obligatorio: los personajes y los libros en los que están basadas estas historias pertenecen a J. K. Rowling (y ella no soy yo). Solamente los tomé prestados para jugar un rato.


	2. De amistades y lluvia

**Nota previa: **téngase en cuenta que este fic se escribió cuando apenas estaban publicados los tres primeros libros de Harry Potter, por lo que ignora todo lo ocurrido (y revelado) en textos posteriores a "El prisionero de Azkaban".

**DE AMISTADES Y LLUVIA**

-¡Achú!

-Salud. Ya falta poco.

-Ajá.

Las cosas a veces no salían exactamente como lo había planeado Orión Black.

Tenía que partir esa misma noche en una misión que seguramente se iba a alargar bastante, justo cuando faltaban un par de semanas para que su hijo iniciara su primer año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Hubiera querido poder pasar con él esos días, pero no sería posible, así que cuando no quedó más remedio que llevar a Sirius a casa de sus padrinos por el resto de las vacaciones, había decidido que viajaran en sus escobas en lugar de usar los polvos flu, sólo para alargar un poco el viaje... y había empezado a llover.

Ambos habían quedado empapados en cuestión de segundos antes de que pudiera conjurar una burbuja que los aislara de la lluvia.

Ojalá Sirius no fuera a resfriarse. Lo único peor que estar enfermo en vacaciones era estarlo el primer día de clases en una escuela nueva. Pero Sirius no se había quejado ni una sola vez, más bien había reído bastante con el incidente. Orión lo contempló con orgullo, ojalá Diana pudiera ver a ese muchacho valiente en el que se había convertido el hijo de ambos...

Descendieron justo frente a la puerta principal de Godric's Hollow y ésta se abrió antes de que hubieran terminado de bajar de sus escobas. Harold Potter sin duda los había estado esperando.

-¡Por Dios, pero si están hechos una sopa! ¿Qué pasó, se transformaron en peces y llegaron hasta aquí nadando?

Sirius miró hacia arriba. El señor Potter era alto, todavía más que Orión, y siempre tenía una gran sonrisa, contrastando con la eterna seriedad de su mejor amigo.

-No te burles de nosotros, Hank -advirtió Orión suavemente.

Eso hizo sonreír a Sirius, era el tono que utilizaba su padre cuando planeaba alguna travesura. Y tampoco lo decepcionó esa vez. Orión atrapó a Harold por sorpresa y lo sacó a la lluvia de un tirón.

-¡Ey! -gritó Harold al encontrarse con ambos pies sumergidos en un charco.

-¿Qué pasa, Hank? -preguntó Orión con aire inocente-. ¿No te gustaba a ti saltar en los charcos? Si no recuerdo mal, fuiste TÚ quien me enseñaste a hacerlo cuando éramos niños.

Harold le dirigirió una mirada cómplice.

-Vale, pero que no lo escuche James o tendrá otra excusa más para desobedecerme. No tienes idea de lo que me costó hacer que entrara a la casa cuando empezó a llover.

Janice Potter enarcó una ceja al verlos entrar a los tres completamente empapados.

-¡Válgame el cielo, Orión Black! ¿Has traído a ese pobre niño bajo semejante tormenta? Ven acá, Sirius, hay que secarte antes de que pilles una pulmonía... ¡Y tú no estés chorreando agua en mi piso recién encerado, Harold! ¿Qué esperas para secarte? ¡Se diría que estuviste jugando bajo la lluvia con estos dos!

Orión contuvo una sonrisa. Janice hablaba como si estuviera enojada, pero era porque estaba tratando de no reírse, sin duda los había visto desde la ventana.

-No te quedes ahí en la puerta, Orión, voy a prepararles un buen té caliente...

-Gracias, Janice, pero ya me tengo que ir. Sólo me quedaba el tiempo justo de traerles a Sirius y marcharme.

-Oh.

Para entonces un Sirius ya completamente seco había encontrado a James y ambos estaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre las distintas Casas de Hogwarts y a cuál de ellas los enviaría el Sombrero Seleccionador. Orión sonrió al darse cuenta de que ambos habían considerado las cuatro, pero a ninguno se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que pudieran quedar en diferentes Casas. Sin duda pensaban que no había fuerza en el mundo capaz de separar a dos mejores amigos, como ellos dos. Justo después de pensar eso, rogó al cielo por que tuvieran razón... no estaba de más un poco de ayuda desde lo alto, como solía decir su tía Matilde. Todavía sonriendo, dijo adiós al matrimonio Potter con un ademán y se preparó para salir otra vez a la lluvia.

-Espera -le dijo Harold en un susurro-. ¿No te vas a despedir de Sirius?

-Nunca nos decimos adiós, sería como admitir que estamos lejos -respondió Orión.

Por un momento, Harold estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de opinión.

-Gracias por cuidarlo -dijo Orión.

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar con nosotros, como una familia, amigo.

-Lo sé. Me hace muy feliz el que Sirius y James se lleven así de bien...

-Casi parecen hermanos, ¿no?

-Eso es bueno...

Harold advirtió la forma en que caían ligeramente los hombros de Orión. Nunca había sido una persona muy expresiva, excepto cuando se trataba de Diana o Sirius, pero él había sido su mejor amigo durante una vida entera y se daba cuenta de lo preocupado que estaba por esa misión en particular. Jamás había sido fácil luchar contra los magos oscuros y cada viaje de Orión podía ser el último.

-Sirius estará bien con nosotros, amigo. Lo cuidaremos como si fuera nuestro.

-Gracias.

-Para eso están los amigos, ¿no? Después de todo, no sólo somos Harold y Janice, tus cómplices de toda la vida, también somos los padrinos de Sirius.

Orión sonrió abiertamente, preparando su escoba.

-No habría podido conseguirlos mejores en ninguna parte del mundo. Algún día encontraré la forma de devolverles el favor por todo lo que me ayudan con el niño...

-¡Ni lo pienses! Será mejor que Sirius se encargue de eso cuando seamos abuelos.

Orión ya no era visible en la oscuridad, pero a Harold todavía le llegó el sonido de su risa.

-¡De acuerdo! Sirius sin duda cuidará a tus nietos tan bien como tú cuidas a mi hijo, palabra de Orión Black.

-¡Esa es una buena garantía! -gritó Harold hacia la dirección en la que Orión se había marchado, aunque no estaba seguro de si no estaría ya demasiado lejos para oírlo. Se quedó un poco más ahí afuera, contemplando la lluvia... aquella conversación que acababa de tener con su mejor amigo era similar a muchas otras, pero por alguna extraña razón, se sentía más tranquilo después de la promesa de Orión... Aunque fuera una tontería pensar en cosas que tardarían siglos en llegar. ¿Sirius cuidando de los nietos de Harold? ¡Si James apenas tenía once años!

Riendo a carcajadas, Harold volvió a entrar en la casa.

**Fin**


	3. Lamento

**Nota previa: **téngase en cuenta que este fic se escribió cuando apenas estaban publicados los tres primeros libros de Harry Potter, por lo que ignora todo lo ocurrido (y revelado) en textos posteriores a "El prisionero de Azkaban".

**LAMENTO**

_"Dios mío, consérvales este niño pequeño,  
tal como conservas una hoja en el viento.  
Mira llorar a la madre. Dios mío, ¿qué importa  
que no muera el niño, no llevártelo ahora?"_

Francis Jammes, "Oración para que un niño no se muera"

¡Señor, ten piedad! ¡Misericordia, Señor! ¡Tú sabes que no quería que esto pasara!

Son una familia maravillosa, son gente buena. Me recibieron en su casa, me dieron de comer, me ofrecieron ayuda... ¡Señor, yo jugué con sus hijos, les conté cuentos!

Trabajé como jardinero para ellos. Trabajé muy bien. Estaban contentos conmigo... ¡Señor, son tan buenos! ¿Cómo puede pagarse así todo lo que han hecho para ayudarme?

Tenía que haberme marchado, pero no lo hice. ¡Soy un estúpido! Jamás debí soñar que podría quedarme. Fue una ilusión absurda el creer que bastaría con encerrarme en el granero para que ellos estuvieran a salvo. He envejecido en este infierno y pensé que la vida me sonreía por fin, pero me equivoqué. ¡Es tan terrible la fuerza que viene a mí con la luna! ¡Es mi culpa, Dios mío! ¡Castígame a mí, no a ellos!

La luna.

Llegó la luna y trajo astillas de sangre, y gritos, y ojos asustados... ojos de niño...

Hoy desperté lejos de la casa, pero no tan lejos como debiera. Puedo ver la chimenea desde aquí... Desperté en medio de lo que había hecho.. Oh, Dios... Traje a mi presa hasta un rincón del bosque... Señor... ¿lo he arrastrado todo el camino?

Atendí sus heridas lo mejor que pude... aún respira... podría vivir...

El otro... ¡No puede, ser, el otro! ¿También...?

El otro... ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué he hecho?

¿Cómo pude hacerle algo así?

¡Misericordia, Señor, salva a este niño, no hay nada que pueda hacerse por su hermano!

Ten piedad...

Dios mío, Dios mío... ¿qué será de este niño si vive? ¿Estoy deteniendo la sangre y suplicando que viva... para qué? ¿Para que esté maldito para siempre? ¿Para condenarlo a esta misma pesadilla cada luna llena? ¿Para que lo persigan a él también y lo cacen como a un monstruo?

El otro por lo menos ya no sufrirá más, pero la existencia de este será un infierno... como mi infierno... debo haber atacado al otro primero... dejando a este con vida he hecho algo peor que asesinarlo...

¿Debería matarlo? ¿Debería terminar hoy lo que empecé anoche? Tal vez sería lo mejor... Tal vez sería lo más misericordioso... Tal vez sería lo único justo... Tal vez sería Tu Voluntad...

Y sería tan fácil...

Perdóname, pequeño...

Perdóname, porque no puedo hacerlo...

Muchas veces he pensado en suicidarme y nunca he podido. Tampoco puedo matarte.

Tus padres vendrán pronto buscando a la fiera que te robó de tu casa... si es que todavía viven... Tal vez aún puedan apiadarse de mí y me maten... ojalá me matara alguien...

¡Dios mío, ten piedad! ¡Sálvalo! ¡Fueron tan buenos conmigo, y no tienen más hijos!

¡Remus, pequeño, por favor, no te mueras!

¡Señor, que no muera este niño!

**Fin **


	4. La luna en el viento

LA LUNA EN EL VIENTO

Sirius Black nunca se había considerado a sí mismo una persona que tuviera dificultades para hacer amigos, hasta que conoció a Remus Lupin.

Cuando llegó a la conclusión de que definitivamente había un chico con el que tenía que compartir el dormitorio y al cual no conseguía hablarle fue que se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había tenido que dar el primer paso para hacer buenas migas con alguien. Siempre habían sido los demás los que habían llegado primero, atraídos por su sonrisa y su personalidad alegre, y en su primer año en Hogwarts se encontró tratando de hacer amistad con un muchacho huraño que no intentaba iniciar una conversación y que por lo general respondía a todo con monosílabos, Sirius simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

Los otros dos muchachos del dormitorio tampoco sabían qué hacer con Lupin. Peter era bastante apocado, pero su timidez se desvanecía cuando estaba con sus dos amigos, y James era una constante explosión de energía... lo cual parecía intimidar un poco a Lupin, que miraba con desaprobación todo lo que significara descontrol.

El que apenas hablara, el que estuviera todo el tiempo enterrado entre sus libros, el que no hubiera manera de convencerlo para salir un rato, aunque fuera sólo a estar junto a la chimenea en el salón común... todo eso incomodaba a Sirius, que habría podido limitarse a encogerse de hombros y seguir riendo con sus amigos, pero no conseguía hacerlo. Él también había estado muy solo a su llegada a Hogwarts, era la primera vez que se separaba de su familia y se daba cuenta de lo mucho que habría podido deprimirse sin el apoyo de James y Peter.

No podía tolerar la mirada de infelicidad y resignación de Remus. Eso era.

Y luego empezaron las desapariciones mensuales de Lupin, que volvía siempre con un aspecto debilitado y enfermo que los alarmaba bastante, y siempre diciendo alguna excusa que a medida que pasaba el tiempo iba sonando cada vez más falsa. Algo malo le estaba sucediendo. ¿Pero cómo podía nadie preguntarle qué le pasaba si no había manera de conversar con él?

Sirius dejó la pluma en el tintero, dejando para más tarde el ensayo sobre los hongos venenosos que debía presentar para Herbología y miró a Remus por encima del hombro. El muchacho de cabello castaño estaba tendido en su cama, pero no dormía. Miraba hacia algún punto en la pared, un poco por encima de la cabeza de Sirius, y parecía totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, un mechón de cabello blanco (lo primero que llamaba la atención al verlo, además de sus ojos dorados), le caía sobre la cara, haciendo destacar por contraste lo profundo de sus ojeras. Estaba más delgado que la semana anterior y a Sirius no le cabía duda de que debía estar enfermo de algo o sometido a alguna situación que involucraba mucha angustia. No era sólo nostalgia por su casa o simple falta de adaptación a un ambiente desconocido.

-¿Cómo sigue tu mamá, Lupin? –preguntó, en el tono más amable que pudo.

La excusa más reciente había sido que su madre estaba enferma.

-Mejor –respondió Remus, con voz lejana.

"No ha de estar _muy_ mejor cuando lo dices con esa cara" pensó Sirius, pero no encontró cómo decirlo.

-Me alegro, ya verás que pronto estará bien del todo.

-...mjú...

"No me crees ni una palabra. ¿Tan mal se encuentra? ¿Será algo incurable?" Por la mente de Sirius ya habían pasado todas las posibilidades, desde una enfermedad terminal hasta abuso infantil, pero no lograba dar con algo que se ajustara del todo a la manera de actuar de Remus. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

-¿Te gusta Hogwarts?

-Sí.

-¿Qué es lo que te gusta más?

-Mmm...

Esa no era una respuesta. Tal vez preguntando algo más específico...

-¿Cuál es tu materia favorita?

-Defensa.

-¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

-Mmm... –esta vez añadió un encogimiento de hombros, que Sirius consideró, un poco amargamente, como un avance en la comunicación.

-¿Qué te parecería acompañarme a caminar un rato? James está planeando gastarle una broma a Snapy, y creo que...

-No, gracias.

Remus había dado media vuelta, como disponiéndose a dormir y con eso el diálogo quedó terminado.

-No veo para qué desperdicias el tiempo –dijo Peter, encogiéndose de hombros-, si lo que quiere es estar solo deberíamos darle gusto en eso.

-Es que no me parece que quiera estar solo –dijo Sirius-, es como si no supiera que no necesita estarlo...

-Instinto gregario.

-¿Qué? No me digas que has estado leyendo otra vez esos libros de psicología muggle.

-Deberías leerlos tú también, aprenderías mucho.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Que el del problema no es Lupin sino tú.

-¿Yooo?

-Instinto gregario, ya te lo dije, el deseo, la necesidad de estar con el grupo, la tribu... o en tu caso, me atrevería a decir, con la manada.

-¡Oye! ¿Me estás diciendo animal?

-No, tonto, sólo que a ti no te gusta estar solo, ¿verdad?

-Es verdad, ¿y qué tiene que ver eso con Lupin? Yo no estoy solo. En este momento no cuento con muy buena compañía, y sí, me refiero a ti, Peter Pettigrew, pero no estoy solo.

-Ahí está el detalle: como no soportas la soledad tampoco quieres que Lupin esté solo, porque al no integrarse al grupo hace que te sientas aislado. Prefieres que tu manada sea más grande a que haya dos manadas aparte. Muy simple.

-¿Estás insinuando que no trato de sacarlo de su cascarón por su bien sino por mi comodidad?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que tu amistad lo beneficiaría a él en algo?

Hasta ese momento Sirius se lo había estado tomando a broma, pero el último comentario de Peter lo molestó bastante.

-¿Mi amistad necesita por fuerza ser un beneficio para alguien? ¿Te beneficia a ti?

-Sí, y mucho –sonrió Peter sin intimidarse-. Pero tal vez Lupin esté mejor sin amigos, o al menos eso es lo que parece opinar. ¿No crees que tiene derecho a que sus decisiones se respeten?

Como le ocurría con Peter y James de vez en cuando, Sirius no supo qué contestar.

Transcurrieron un par de semanas sin que Sirius intentara de nuevo una conversación con Remus. James tomó el relevo, pero no tuvo más suerte que él y ya parecía a punto de concordar con Peter en aquello de que era mejor dejarlo solo cuando Sirius recibió vía lechuza un regalo de su padre. El señor Black con frecuencia tenía arranques de esplendidez (como los llamaba Peter con un tono ligeramente irónico), y le enviaba a su hijo cualquier chuchería, que Sirius recibía siempre como si se tratara de un tesoro a pesar de la hilaridad de Pettigrew. Eran cosas de poco o ningún valor material, pero iban siempre acompañando una de las largas (larguísimas) cartas del señor Black. Eso era lo más importante.

En esa ocasión la carta era menos larga de lo habitual, su padre se hallaba a la mitad de un viaje del que no podía dar detalles y además le pedía a Sirius que no contestara y que conservara con él a la lechuza hasta que le enviara otra, pero el paquete era más grande que de costumbre. Sirius desplegó ante sus amigos, con verdadero deleite, un póster. Se trataba de una excelente fotografía de la luna tomada con un potente telescopio o tal vez desde una sonda espacial, y el señor Black había anotado ahí, de su puño y letra, los nombres de los accidentes geográficos más sobresalientes, el Mar de la Tranquilidad, el Mar de las Tormentas, el Cráter Copérnico... cualquier semejanza que aquello pudiera tener con una disimulada llamada de atención con respecto a las notas de Sirius en Astronomía se perdió en el entusiasmo con el que el muchacho admiraba el póster, que colocó inmediatamente en la pared justo sobre su escritorio.

James y Peter no podían evitar una sonrisa contemplando la alegría de Sirius, aunque notaban claramente que se trataba de una alegría fingida en su mayor parte. El señor Black era un auror de los más importantes para el Ministerio de Magia, si le decía a Sirius que no le escribiera... ¿era porque se encontraba en una misión peligrosa? Todas las misiones de los aurors lo eran, pero en las raras ocasiones en las que el señor Black le pedía silencio a su hijo, Peter y James podían estar seguros de que Sirius se volvería realmente irritable por la preocupación hasta que volviera a recibir noticias. Sería mejor hacer que Snape y Malfoy estuvieran fuera de su camino esos días, porque eran las ocasiones en las que Sirius no aguantaba nada de nadie...

No era un muy buen momento para que Remus entrara y mirara con verdadero espanto el póster. Y mucho menos para que exclamara algo como...

-¡¿Qué es _esa_ cosa_?!

-La luna, por supuesto –respondió Sirius con una sonrisa que quería ser de buen humor, pero que parecía todo lo contrario-. Un regalo de mi padre, ¿no es magnífica?

-No, no lo es –dijo Remus, retrocediendo-. Quítala de ahí.

-¿Por qué habría de quitarla? –Sirius ya estaba frunciendo el ceño-. Es _mi_ luna y tengo todo el derecho del mundo a ponerla donde yo quiera.

-¡No en la pared que está justo frente a mi cama! ¡¡Ponla donde yo no la vea!!!

-¿En el fondo de un baúl, por ejemplo? –dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa peligrosa, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia Remus.

-¡Sería perfecto! –dijo Remus, avanzando a su vez.

-¿Sabes, Lupin? ¡Eres un verdadero lunático! –exclamó Peter-. ¿Qué te importa a ti que Sirius tenga ese póster? ¡Tiene todo el derecho del mundo a decorar su pared como prefiera!

-¡Esto no es problema tuyo! –replicó Remus.

Eso hizo que Sirius diera otro paso adelante.

-¡Nadie le habla a mis amigos en ese tono estando yo presente! –dijo, empezando a preparar los puños.

James trató de detener a Sirius.

-Espera, hombre, podemos resolver esto por las buenas, ¿por qué no pones la luna de mi lado del cuarto?

-Ahí no podré verla desde mi escritorio –dijo Sirius fríamente-, la quiero donde pueda verla cuando yo quiera.

-Y yo la quiero donde no la pueda ver –dijo Remus en el mismo tono.

-Pues lo siento por ti, porque se quedará justo donde se encuentra.

-¡Quítala o la quitaré yo!

-¡Inténtalo!

Lo que siguió sucedió demasiado rápido como para que ninguno de ellos conservara un recuerdo claro, excepto que todos concordaban en que Remus había lanzado el primer golpe y Sirius había respondido inmediatamente.

James y Peter se lanzaron a separarlos, con muy poco éxito, ya que alguno de los dos pateó a Peter, que fue a dar al otro extremo de la habitación, sin mucho ánimo de intervenir otra vez. De alguna manera, James se las arregló para apartarlos lo suficiente como para colocarse en medio (lo cual le valió unos cuantos golpes por parte de ambos) y detener la pelea.

-Sirius Black, tú vienes conmigo. AHORA –siseó James, sujetando a Sirius por un brazo y arrastrándolo afuera pese a las protestas de su amigo.

Remus contempló la puerta por la que habían salido ambos y luego miró a Peter, que levantó ambas manos en señal de paz. En ese momento se sentía más infeliz que nunca en su vida... quizá debería escribir a sus padres y rogarles que lo sacaran de Hogwarts.

***

-¡¡Estoy muy decepcionado de ti!! –exclamó James.

-Escúchame, Jim...

-¡No, escúchame tú a mí! ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Black? ¡Nunca piensas antes de actuar!

-¿Eh?

James respiró hondo.

-Si no tienes más remedio que ser impulsivo, tienes que aprender al menos a distinguir entre un buen impulso y uno malo. El sujeto que respondió a una provocación allá adentro no es el Sirius Black que yo conozco...

-¡Claro que era yo!

-¡No! ¡Era un chiquillo que está asustado y responde con violencia cuando tiene miedo!

-¿Eh?

-Te conozco. Cuando el mundo te trata mal respondes con golpes. Y si no aprendes a dominar ese carácter tuyo, puedo jurarte que acabarás mal.

-Estás hablando como...

-¿Cómo tu tía abuela? ¡Seguro que sí! Tú quieres ser un auror como tu padre, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Qué tiene que ver...?

-¿Crees que él habría reaccionado así a la primera provocación?

-... no...

-¿Qué habría hecho?

-Habría... habría averiguado por qué a Lupin le molesta tanto ese póster...

Sirius tenía la mirada baja y las mejillas encendidas. James suspiró y se permitió a sí mismo calmarse un poco antes de hablar de nuevo.

-Sirius, eres una buena persona y un buen amigo, pero tienes que aprender a meditar las consecuencias de lo que haces. ¿Hace cuánto que estás tratando de conseguir que Lupin nos acepte como amigos? Bueno, pues esta vez habló él sin que nadie lo obligara. Era una buena oportunidad, ¿no crees?

Sirius asintió lentamente. Era verdad. Había desperdiciado la oportunidad de hacer un nuevo amigo.

***

Remus los vio entrar de nuevo, sintiendo que se tensaba todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Seguía en el mismo sitio donde había quedado después de la pelea, con Peter al otro extremo del cuarto, y sin saber si quedarse ahí o escapar de la habitación tan pronto como dejaran de bloquearle la salida. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora? Sirius se acercó a él caminando despacio.

-Lo lamento mucho. Por favor, perdóname. No debí golpearte.

-Fui yo el que atacó –dijo Remus, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Cierto, pero yo no debí responder. Un póster no debería tener tanta importancia como para motivar algo así. No entiendo qué fue lo que pasó, pero debe haber sido mi culpa...

-¡No es tu póster, Black! –estalló Remus-. ¡Es la luna! ¡Detesto la luna! ¡Me enferma oírla mencionar, me enferma verla y me enferma ver ese póster en la pared! ¡Paso mucho tiempo en esta habitación y no soportaré tener que hacerlo en compañía de un póster de la luna!! ¡Sé que suena estúpido pero para mí es muy importante!

Acabó sin aliento, sin atreverse a mirar a los otros y sin poder imaginarse cuál sería la reacción de Sirius. ¿Reírse en su cara? Era bastante probable.

-Bueno, si ese es el problema, pongámosle solución ahora mismo –dijo Sirius, con una expresión seria que los demás no le habían visto nunca.

Remus tragó saliva, temiendo que la siguiente acción de Sirius fuera darle una paliza. O intentar dársela, porque él no estaba dispuesto a recibirla.

Pero en lugar de eso, Sirius fue hasta su escritorio, desprendió cuidadosamente el póster de la pared... y empezó a rasgarlo, reduciéndolo a trozos cada vez más pequeños.

-Pero... ¡¿pero qué estás haciendo?! –exclamó Remus-. ¡Dijiste que te lo regaló tu padre!

Sirius sonrió tristemente sin dejar de rasgar.

-Es sólo un póster. Papel y tinta. Puede reponerse. Y lo haría de nuevo. Lo haría aunque en vez de un póster fuera la auténtica luna, y ahora dejemos que se lo lleve el viento y no continuemos enojándonos por tonterías, ¿quieres?

Los demás estaban mudos. Sirius dejó los pedazos del póster en el escritorio, se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó a Remus la mirada más seria de su repertorio.

-Eso sí, me gustaría que lo que acabo de hacer valiera la pena –dijo, calmadamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Black?

Ya que todas las sutilezas habían fallado, Sirius decidió ser lo más directo posible.

-Quiero que seamos amigos. ¿Será posible, Remus? ¿Qué opinas tú?

Remus no encontraba nada qué decir. Se quedó donde estaba, contemplando los pedazos de la luna.

Sirius suspiró con resignación.

-Estaba pensando ir a dar una vuelta por la cocina –dijo, sin dirigirse a ninguno en particular-. De pronto me han entrado ganas de averiguar cómo sabe un batido de chocolate a media noche. ¿Me acompañan?

James y Peter asintieron y se dirigieron de inmediato hacia la puerta. Sirius los siguió un poco más despacio...

-Creo que es una excelente idea –lo detuvo la voz de Remus.

Los tres voltearon a mirarlo.

-Perdón, ¿dijiste algo? –preguntó Sirius, que no podía creerle a sus propios oídos.

Remus apartó la mirada del póster destrozado para fijarla en Sirius y sonrió.

-Dije que es una excelente idea. ¿Puedo acompañarlos?

-¡Vaya pregunta! ¡Pues claro que sí!

Remus no se hizo repetir eso y se unió al grupo. Antes de una hora había hablado (y reído) con los otros tres más que en todo el tiempo que llevaba en Hogwarts.

Una ráfaga de viento entró por la ventana del dormitorio, alcanzó los pedazos del póster y los hizo danzar en un remolino por toda la habitación antes de dispersarlos por los terrenos del colegio.

La mayor parte cayó en el lago, donde desaparecieron lentamente. Los fragmentos restantes continuaron su danza en el viento hasta perderse en el Bosque Prohibido.

Los cuatro amigos nunca más volvieron a mencionar ese póster.

**fin **


	5. Pequeños detalles

**Nota previa: **téngase en cuenta que este fic se escribió cuando apenas estaban publicados los tres primeros libros de Harry Potter, por lo que ignora todo lo ocurrido (y revelado) en textos posteriores a "El prisionero de Azkaban".

**PEQUEÑOS DETALLES**

**Hogwarts  
Algún momento en la década de los 70's **

Una sombra avanzó cautelosa por el corredor desierto, seguida por el dueño de la misma, más cauteloso todavía, si cabe.

Luego de asegurarse de que Peeves no se encontraba ni siquiera cerca de esa parte del castillo, el misterioso personaje golpeó un par de veces lo que parecía ser una pared común y corriente.

-Santo y seña –dijo la pared en un susurro.

-Merodeando hasta el amanecer.

Debía ser la respuesta correcta, porque la pared se abrió, dejando un espacio suficiente como para que el personaje misterioso pudiera entrar.

Una vez que la pared volvió a cerrarse, pero con él dentro de la habitación secreta, Sirius Black se quitó la capa negra que había usado para tratar de confundirse con la oscuridad de la noche.

-¡Caracoles, que hace calor estos días!

-Tal vez no lo sentirías tanto si me hicieras caso y te cortaras el pelo –dijo un muchacho bajito y regordete que estaba muy ocupado copiando un manuscrito.

-Primero muerto antes que perder la vida, oh, Peter, amigo mío –respondió Sirius, con aire teatral.

-En otras palabras, todo sea por contradecir al profesor White y su manía de estar diciendo que luces como un pandillero –indicó otro muchacho, que estaba acomodándose los lentes y al mismo tiempo trataba de convencer a una pequeña llamita para que se mantuviera estática en el sitio más apropiado para iluminar el trabajo de Peter.

-Si no pusiera esa cara de horrorizada desaprobación, tan parecida a la de mi tía abuela Matilde, probablemente me habría cortado el pelo desde hace un mes, pero ahora es una cuestión de honor –admitió Sirius-. Además, _tengo_ que llevarle la contraria. ¡Hasta nuestros apellidos son contrarios!

-Nada puede contra la Naturaleza –sentenció un cuarto muchacho-. Pero el pelo ya te tapa los ojos y apuesto a que te llegará a los hombros para cuando termine el curso. ¿Has pensado en lo que le dirás a tu tía abuela Matilde cuando llegues a casa con esa facha?

-No es ninguna facha, Remus –contestó Sirius con aire de dignidad ofendida.

-Y no tendrá que decirle nada –intervino Peter-. Probablemente la pobre ancianita morirá de un infarto tan pronto como lo vea –a medida que hablaba, Peter iba elevando la voz y adquiriendo un tono cada vez más melodramático-. Y tendrás que llevar eso sobre tu conciencia el resto de tus días. ¡Oh, Sirius, qué sino tan lastimoso, qué futuro tan amargo, qué pena tan grande...!

-¿Peter?

-¿Sí, Sirius?

-Cállate.

-Está bien.

-¿Cómo va eso, Peter?

-No puedo hablarte, James, Sirius me ha mandado callar.

-Ah, vamos.

-Je je je... Ya casi está listo. ¡Quiero ver al profesor Malcom cuando se dé cuenta de que este no es su discurso y trate de improvisar la lección! Jamás había tenido un maestro que no supiera nada acerca de su propia materia, es patético.

-Bueno, tal vez así aprenda a no depender tanto del libro de texto –dijo Remus-. ¿Estás seguro de que no reconocerá tu letra?

-Dudo mucho que lea siquiera las tareas, lo único que hace es ponerle "B" a todos... muy democrático... De todos modos, he hecho una falsificación estupenda de su propia letra, sólo por si acaso, y en la remota posibilidad de que adivinara que sólo yo tengo el talento para algo semejante, siempre será mi primera infracción y puedo decir que ustedes, malas influencias, fueron quienes me arrastraron a esta carrera delictiva. ¿Quién podría imaginarse que el inocente y aplicado Peter Pettigrew es en realidad el malévolo Wormtail, Mente Maestra de las bromas más temidas entre el profesorado y alumnos de la noble y vieja escuela de Hogwarts y...

-¿Peter?

-¿Sí, James?

-Cállate.

-Está bien. ¿Saben? Me encantaría hacer algo así con la tarea de Snapy para Pociones.

-No, eso ya sería demasiado –dijo Remus con aire preocupado-, o mucho me equivoco o Severus es de los que no perdonan, y Pociones es su materia favorita. Habríamos ganado un enemigo para toda la eternidad y un poco más allá.

-Eso si llegara a enterarse alguna vez de quiénes son los Merodeadores.

-Severus vive sólo para sus estudios y no sabría divertirse ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, pero no tiene un pelo de tonto –sentenció James-, acabaría adivinando de dónde vino el golpe, no somos precisamente sus ídolos.

-De acuerdo, pero de todos modos me gustaría verlo resbalar alguna vez, no soporto a las personas que fingen ser taaaaan perfectas. Y Snapy es la mascota del maestro por excelencia, si alguna vez ha habido alguien así. Bueno, esto ya está.

Peter desplegó el pergamino para que sus amigos pudieran admirarlo cómodamente.

-Tengo que admitirlo –dijo Sirius-, es una obra de arte. ¿De dónde sacaste la idea?

-De una novela de espías –dijo Peter, radiante, como siempre que alguno de sus amigos le dirigía un elogio, por pequeño que fuera-. Recuérdame prestártela, te va a gustar. El protagonista debe fingir su propia muerte y para eso se corta un dedo y lo deja como prueba incriminatoria precisamente en contra del espía que había sido contratado para matarlo, así que el malo de la historia se encuentra con que sus jefes quieren recompensarlo aunque no ha cumplido el contrato y no puede probar que él no mató al protagonista, y mientras tanto...

-¿Peter?

-Ops, ¿los tres al mismo tiempo? ¡No me digan nada, ya sé: "cállate, Peter"! Pero insisto en que es una buena novela.

-Me lo figuro –sonrió Remus, dándole una palmadita en la espalda –para que te guste a ti, el autor debe haber tomado en cuenta todos los detalles.

-Especialmente los más pequeños, esos son los importantes –dijo Peter.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo –concluyó Sirius.

**Fin **


	6. La poción

**LA POCIÓN**

Para Marijose y Ucchan, las admiradoras de Remus y Severus,  
con mucho cariño ^___^

Me pregunto si algún día comprenderás lo que significa esto para mí. Me pregunto si yo mismo lo comprendo.

-Hola, Severus.

-Hn. Aquí tienes. Bébelo despacio.

Lúpulo o luparia, del latín lupo, "lobo". En inglés, wolfsbane, "matalobos". Veneno.

-¿No habría una manera de hacerlo menos amargo?

-Se requeriría una gran cantidad de miel, quedaría tan espeso que tendrías que comerlo en lugar de beberlo y correríamos el riesgo de alterar el equilibrio de los demás ingredientes.

-En fin... a tu salud, Severus.

-No hagas chistes conmigo, Lupin.

Preparar esta poción es algo que está a la misma distancia de una ciencia exacta que de un arte. Cualquier error y tendremos aquí una pequeña tragedia o una preocupación menos, depende del punto de vista.

-Argh... Es horrible.

-Hn. Hasta el fondo, Lupin. La dosis está medida con exactitud.

A veces me pregunto por qué Dumbledore nos ha puesto en esta situación. Severus Snape preparando la poción de luparia para Remus Lupin. ¿Y si un día ocurre un accidente y nos encontramos con que un ex Death Eater ha asesinado por error a un licántropo que estaba bajo su cuidado? No entiendo qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza del director. Es como si no recordara el camino que ha recorrido cada uno de nosotros para llegar hasta aquí.

-Sabe... más amarga que la última vez... ¿Te estás vengando por lo del boggart de Neville?

-No tiene ninguna diferencia con la de la vez anterior. Yo nunca dejo que mis problemas personales interfieran con mis asuntos profesionales.

-*cough* Harry Potter *cough*

-Eso no me pareció gracioso, Lupin.

No sé qué nos obliga a aceptar esta situación. Es cierto que preparar la poción es una labor delicada, pero hay otros que podrían hacerla. El mismo Dumbledore podría encargarse de hacerlo.

Pero aquí estamos. Creo que incluso hemos *intentado* una vez o dos no dejar que se desborden los recuerdos amargos.

... no hemos tenido éxito.

¿Entonces por qué estamos en esta situación?

-Argh, ya está.

-Bien.

-Sigue siendo una tortura espantosa.

-Deja de quejarte. Para mí no es agradable tampoco tener que prepararla. Al menos tú puedes comerte un chocolate y olvidarte de todo hasta mañana. Yo tengo que empezar a preparar la siguiente dosis ahora mismo.

-Hum... ¿quieres?

-¿Qué?

-Un chocolate.

-No.

No tiene sentido. El director sólo nos sugirió este arreglo, no fue ninguna orden. Cualquiera de los dos podría haber dicho que no y él se habría encogido de hombros y habría buscado otra solución.

¿Por qué aceptamos?

No existe ni la menor posibilidad de que recobremos una amistad que nunca existió ni de que nos perdonemos mutuamente heridas de las que ninguno fue culpable por completo.

La pura verdad es que no nos entendemos. Y no seríamos amigos ni siquiera aunque tuviéramos la oportunidad de serlo. No somos personas que puedan llevarse bien.

¿Por qué aceptamos?

-Ah, vamos, Severus, sólo uno. ¿Acaso temes que le haya puesto veneno?

-Si estuviera envenenado me daría cuenta de inmediato. Simplemente no quiero chocolate.

-... Severus, si yo puedo aceptar esa poción de tus manos, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar tú un chocolate que venga de las mías?

-... No, Lupin. Nada de chocolate.

-De acuerdo. Como prefieras... ¿Severus?

-¿Qué?

-¡Piensa rápido!

-¡AH!!

-Ups... perdón, no pensé que soltarías la copa... pero al menos atrapaste el chocolate...

-¡Con mil demonios, Lupin! ¿Qué pretendes, que rompa mi vajilla por tu manía con los chocolates?

Esto no va a funcionar. El equilibrio que hemos establecido en estos meses es demasiado delicado. En cualquier momento ocurrirá algo que va a romperlo y esta aparente paz se hará añicos.

¿Cuánto tiempo podremos estar así antes de que todo se venga abajo?

**fin **

**Notas:** ¡Altair escribió una respuesta para este fic! ¿Quieres leer lo que pasó después de esta escena? Visita su página: .net/


	7. Traiciones

**Nota previa: **téngase en cuenta que este fic se escribió cuando apenas estaban publicados los cuatro primeros libros de Harry Potter, por lo que ignora todo lo ocurrido (y revelado) en textos posteriores a "El cáliz de fuego".

**TRAICIONES**

Se habían encontrado en Olive Grove, un diminuto huerto de árboles frutales con un nombre demasiado grande, en un lugar cercano a Godric's Hollow, un sitio agradable para pasear, si hubiera sido la época en la que florecían los árboles. Sirius había sido el primero en llegar y esperaba a su amigo en el puente sobre el pequeño arroyo que atravesaba el huerto.

-Luces bastante mal, Padfoot.

-¿En serio? -dijo Sirius, revisando instintivamente su ropa y cabello, todo parecía estar en orden.

-Tu cara, hombre. ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes?

-Ah, eso, no llevo la cuenta.

A veces llamaban a aquella época "El Terror" refiriéndose a los días de la Revolución Francesa. Un tiempo en el que nadie estaba a salvo y nadie podía confiar ni siquiera en los amigos más cercanos ni en la propia familia. Todos sospechaban de todos, todos temían a todos.

-Me sorprendió ese pajarraco que me enviaste, ¿por qué no usas lechuzas, como la gente normal?

-Me agradan los pericos porque pueden dar recados verbales. Así evito que algún documento importante caiga en manos de Ya-sabes-quién –explicó Sirius.

-¿Y si él trata de hacer hablar al perico?

-Los tengo entrenados para sólo decirle "Polly quiere una galleta" a toda persona que no sea el destinatario del mensaje.

Era difícil saber si Sirius hablaba en serio o no. En eso siempre se había parecido demasiado a James.

-¿Vas a decirme para qué me citaste aquí?

Sirius se apoyó en la barandilla del puente, contemplando el agua. Era evidente que estaba exhausto, su amigo calculó (bastante acertadamente) que bastaría un empujón emocional para hacerlo caer en una crisis nerviosa.

-He estado pensando mucho en lo que sabemos acerca del traidor.

-¿Oh... sí?

-Sabemos que es alguien cercano a nosotros, alguien en quien confiamos plenamente y que aún así sirve a Voldemort.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar un estremecimiento, pero de alguna manera parecía adecuado que Sirius pronunciara ese nombre con todas sus letras en ese momento.

-Has estado pensando al respecto y...

-Creo que sé quién es.

Tuvo que recurrir a toda su presencia de ánimo para no dar media vuelta y echar a correr. ¿Era por eso que lo había citado en un sitio tan apartado y recomendándole que no se lo dijera a nadie?

-¿Quién es? –preguntó, dominándose.

-Creo... que es Moony.

Hubiera esperado oír cualquier cosa en boca de Sirius, menos eso. Se quedó mudo por un largo instante, preguntándose cómo debía reaccionar ante semejante idea.

-¿Por qué Moony?

-Los licántropos son seres de la Oscuridad.

Tuvo que responder a esa frase con lo único que sonaba lógico en ese momento:

-¿Y?

-¿No lo ves? –los ojos de Sirius tenían un brillo febril-. Si Ya-sabes-quién le aplicara un Imperius...

-Moony tiene toneladas de fuerza de voluntad, podría sacudirse fácilmente un Imperius, fuera de quien fuera...

-¿No lo entiendes? Magia Oscura. El Imperius es Magia Oscura, no estaría luchando sólo contra el hechizo sino también contra sí mismo. No tendría oportunidad.

Bajó la cabeza y parte de su cabello le tapó la cara. Resultaba imposible adivinar su expresión.

-Nunca imaginé que pudieras desconfiar de él, Padfoot.

-Tampoco yo. Mírame, incluso ahora estoy tratando de convencerme de que si nos ha traicionado es porque alguien lo forzó a hacerlo. Por eso no le he dicho nada a los demás.

-De ser así, sería la única explicación con un mínimo de sentido.

-Es lo que quiero creer... Necesito... necesito... que hagas algo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Esta noche haremos el encantamiento Fidelius para James y Lily.

-¿Sí?

-Quiero que tú seas el Fidelius.

-... ¿yo?

-No confío en Remus, y no puedo confiar en mí mismo tampoco, estoy derrumbándome con la sola idea de que uno de mis mejores amigos pueda ser un traidor y veo que no podré enfrentarlo si trata de sonsacarme. Por eso quiero que tú guardes el secreto de Prongs y Lily. Siempre has sido el más lógico de los cuatro. Sé que en una emergencia sabrás tomar la decisión más sensata.

-Sirius... tal vez estás cometiendo un error... Tal vez Remus es inocente. Quizá ni siquiera haya un traidor.

-Ojalá me equivocara. Ojalá. Si Remus no es el traidor, tienes permiso para reírte en mi cara cuando todo esto termine.

-... ¿Me lo darías por escrito? Porque te advierto que voy a considerar que lo dices en serio.

Finalmente había conseguido sacarle una sonrisa a Sirius, y trató de grabársela en la memoria porque no podía apartar el presentimiento de que sería la última que le vería en mucho tiempo.

-Con mi palabra basta –dijo Sirius, suavemente.

Su amigo asintió, eso había sido cierto desde que podía recordar. Jamás se había sabido que Sirius Black dejara de cumplir la palabra dada, fuera para bien o para mal.

-Hazme un favor... –murmuró Sirius.

-Dime.

-Si Moony es el traidor... deja que yo me encargue.

No quiso preguntar qué entendía Sirius por "encargarse", podía imaginárselo bastante bien.

-Padfoot... ¿Y si el traidor fuera yo? –preguntó de repente.

-Te perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo. Tú no tendrías excusa.

-Cierto. En fin... ¿a qué hora quieres que llegue a Godric's Hollow?

-A las ocho. Yo no estaré ahí. Es algo que tienen que hacer sólo los interesados y el Fidelius.

-Ya veo... Todo saldrá bien, Padfoot. Nos veremos mañana, entonces.

-Hasta mañana... ¿Wormtail?

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

Peter tardó un par de segundos en contestar.

-No me lo agradezcas, Sirius.

**Fin**

**Nota de la autora:** bueno, dejé una pequeña broma privada en el nombre del lugar donde se encontraron Sirius y Peter, "Olive Grove" significa "olivar" y es una referencia medio retorcida al Huerto de los Olivos.


	8. Buenas intenciones

**Nota previa: **téngase en cuenta que este fic se escribió cuando apenas estaban publicados los tres primeros libros de Harry Potter, por lo que ignora todo lo ocurrido (y revelado) en textos posteriores a "El prisionero de Azkaban".

**BUENAS INTENCIONES**

Fue agradable encontrar vacía la sala de profesores. Con algo de suerte no entraría nadie más en un buen rato y yo tendría tiempo para leer con calma.

Para ese entonces ya lo demás me tenían bastante harto. Si una sola persona más me preguntaba cómo me iba con la poción de luparia, iba a empezar a gritar. ¡Por supuesto que sabía cómo hacerla! Sí, era difícil, sí, era peligrosa. Pero yo era el maestro de Pociones, ¿no podían dejar de preocuparse al menos un segundo? ¿O era que pensaban que iba a envenenar a su precioso licántropo?

En fin. Abrí el libro y empecé a hojearlo.

"Los Tres Mosqueteros", en una edición muy vieja... se había colado en mi maleta en la última visita a la casa en la que crecí, la casa de mis abuelos. Ya casi no recordaba el libro, excepto que me había gustado mucho la primera vez que lo leí. ¿Cuál era mi personaje favorito? Ah, sí, el Cardenal... recuerdo haber comentado el libro con mi abuelo, asombrándome de la astucia de Richelieu...

"Dumas jugó mucho con los personajes, Sev, Richelieu pudo haber sido retorcido, pero no era tan malvado como lo pintan ahí. Mmm. si lo que te interesa es un personaje astuto, ya hablaremos cuando conozcas al Aramis de 'El Vizconde de Bragelonna'"

Curioso, no recordaba ni de qué trataba el libro, pero sí lo que había comentado al respecto con mi abuelo. Tal vez porque siempre me gustó mucho conversar con él. Debo haber sido un niño impresionable, porque cualquier cosa que dijera él se convertía en una verdad absoluta, mi única ambición era que él estuviera orgulloso de mí.

Mi abuelo fue un hombre justo y el mejor profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que haya pasado por Hogwarts (al menos en opinión de Binns), menos mal que nunca llegó a verme tocar el fondo, eso lo habría herido mucho.

Bueno, ¿iba a quedarme todo el día hojeando el libro y poniéndome nostálgico? Lo había traído para leerlo, ¿no? Ahora bien, ¿empezaba por el primer capítulo o me iba directamente a mi capítulo favorito? Estaba tratando de decidirme cuando encontré una pieza de pergamino más o menos a la mitad del libro.

Una carta de mi abuelo.

La mano con que la sujetaba empezó a temblarme cuando me di cuenta de cuál carta era, la que me había enviado luego de que le informara lo que me había pasado con los Merodeadores cuando lo del pasadizo secreto bajo el sauce boxeador. Me había olvidado por completo de aquella carta.

"_He leído una y otra vez tu versión de la historia, y la he comparado además punto por punto con la versión de Albus. Sinceramente, pasé un buen rato tratando de decidir a cuál de los dos creerle y finalmente no tuve más remedio que decidir que ambos me están diciendo la verdad. _

_ "Hubiera preferido creer que estabas mintiéndome. _

_ "Supongo que es mi culpa. Fui yo quien te aconsejó que trataras de acercarte al chico Potter y sus amigos. Pensé que su amistad te haría bien, que darían un poco de luz a ese carácter tan oscuro que tienes. Veo que me equivoqué y sólo conseguí causarte un daño. Lo siento, Severus. Debí dejar que tú mismo escogieras a tus amigos." _

La primera vez que leí esa carta realmente me quedé confundido. Había esperado un howler cuando menos... ¿y el abuelo me pedía perdón?

Tuve que ir a servirme algo de té para tratar de calmarme. Las manos seguían temblándome y derramé bastante en el proceso...

¿Se habría dado cuenta alguna vez de que un golpe habría sido mucho menos doloroso para mí que pedirme perdón por eso? Nada en el mundo me habría podido forzar a tratar de hacer amistad con esos cuatro si yo no hubiera querido hacerlo. Y había hecho mi mejor esfuerzo por conseguirlo... ¿para qué? Para casi acabar muerto o algo todavía peor en un túnel secreto gracias al retorcido sentido del humor de aquellos cuatro.

En última instancia, todo había sido culpa de Black y Potter, no de mi abuelo.

Sí, todo había sido culpa de ellos... y a veces creo que lo que más me hizo enfurecer entonces fue el que una broma suya provocara que mi abuelo me pidiera perdón por escrito, como si no mereciera el pedestal en el que lo tenía su nieto. Las cosas nunca volvieron a ser como antes después de eso, antes estaba convencido de que mi abuelo nunca se equivocaba, que no podía haberse equivocado al sugerirme que tratara de unirme a ese grupo... después... después simplemente dejé de escucharlo, aunque sabía que tampoco era su culpa. ¿Cómo podía saber él que esos cuatro eran así de unidos no por verdadera lealtad sino porque guardaban el secreto de un licántropo como quien esconde una enfermedad vergonzosa?

Yo podía haberles sido de utilidad. Si me hubieran aceptado entonces habría podido ayudarlos a mantener a raya a los chicos de Slytherin que solían molestarlos. Y si hubiésemos seguido siendo amigos, Lupin habría podido recibir la poción matalobos mucho antes.

Y tal vez habría podido ayudar a descubrir *antes* al traidor.

...o tal vez yo no habría hecho muchas cosas que no podré remediar jamás...

Sé que hubiéramos podido ser amigos. Eventualmente podría haber puesto abajo con este estúpido orgullo mío y podría haber soportado la arrogancia de Potter de haber tenido la seguridad de que me aceptaban. ¿La seguridad? Me hubiera bastado con la posibilidad de que llegarían a aceptarme alguna vez.

Estuve a punto de lograrlo, ¿no? Peter era amable conmigo.

Pobre, pequeño, desvalido Peter, siempre tan asustado y perdido en medio de los Gryffindor. Solía pensar que el Sombrero se había equivocado al enviarlo a esa Casa y no a Hufflepuff, pero al final demostró que estaba donde le correspondía. Recuerdo que intentó ayudarme a hacer amistad con los otros tres en un par de ocasiones. De hecho, fue él quien me dijo primero que yo podía ser una amistad útil, tal como había insinuado mi abuelo en un par de ocasiones. Pero después del incidente del Sauce Boxeador no volvió a dirigirme la palabra.

No me sorprendió. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

Después de ahí todo fue cuesta abajo y no logré salir a flote hasta que el Director me obligó a retomar mi vida.

Y ahora estoy aquí y de vez en cuando me pregunto si habría podido hacer que mi abuelo estuviera orgulloso. Solía pensar que sí, hasta que llegó Potter con sus amigos Weasley y Granger. Es como estar enfrentado otra vez a los Merodeadores y cada vez que los veo o pienso en ellos sale a la superficie lo peor de mi mal carácter.

Arrugué la carta sin darme cuenta. Y el boggart que Lupin tenía guardado en el armario para su clase empezó a hacer ruido. Mucho ruido.

Mi abuelo no habría estado orgulloso de la situación a la que había llegado.

¿Pero qué podía hacer yo?

Ya era demasiado tarde para compensar nada. Jamás seré amigo de esos cuatro ahora que dos están muertos y uno es un asesino prófugo.

Era tarde para todo, lo único que podía hacer es quedarme sentado, viendo la historia repetirse con un nuevo grupo de Merodeadores tan cerrado como el anterior...

O tal vez no tan cerrado. Suelen ser amables con el chico Longbottom, aunque no le están siendo de ninguna ayuda. Cada vez que trato de obligarlo a reaccionar en la clase de Pociones, cada vez que intento que responda, que se defienda, que demuestre su verdadero talento, alguno de esos tres interviene para protegerlo y echan a perder lo que trato de lograr. Longbottom nunca saldrá de su concha si no le permiten utilizar sus propios recursos.

Lo que había hecho Granger en la última clase realmente empeoró las cosas. Tendré que darme por vencido un día de estos. No puedo hacer nada por este muchacho mientras esos tres sigan estorbando. Sus buenas intenciones están ahogando al pobre niño.

Volví a poner la carta dentro del libro, sospechando que no releería "Los Tres Mosqueteros" este año, y probablemente tampoco el próximo.

¿Qué habría hecho mi abuelo en una situación así?

Casi pude imaginarme lo que diría él.

"Buscar a alguien más que sí pudiera hacer algo, Sev"

¿Cómo era que había llegado a este punto a partir de una carta vieja dentro de un libro más viejo todavía? No había intentado seguir los consejos de mi abuelo desde lo del Sauce Boxeador.

... ¿y si hiciera la prueba, para variar?

Nada perdía con intentarlo. De acuerdo, podía empezar por algo sencillo como tratar de ayudar a Longbottom *a pesar* de la sobreprotección de Potter y sus amigos. ¿Y eso cómo?

En ese momento pensé que tenía que dejar de soñar despierto. No había nada que pudiera hacer ni nadie a quien pudiera recurrir. Si iba con otro profesor tendría que empezar por explicarle la situación y mi orgullo no sobreviviría a eso. No, definitivamente no. Tendría que realizar la hazaña de dar con alguien capaz de entenderme sin que mediara explicación alguna. Y seré maestro de Pociones, pero los milagros están fuera de mi alcance.

Lupin y su clase entraron en ese momento y me descubrí a mí mismo haciendo una mueca. Ni que los hubiera convocado con el pensamiento.

Decidí que lo mejor era salir de ahí mientras pudiera, pero el libro y la carta pesaban en mi mano de un modo extraño, como si mi abuelo estuviera insistiéndome para que hiciera el intento de conseguir que Lupin me ayudara con el problema de Longbottom.

"Sí, claro. Tú lo pones todo tan fácil... Como sea, abuelo, esta va por ti" pensé, tomé aire, me detuve en seco y giré sobre mis talones para mirarlos de nuevo.

-Posiblemente no le haya avisado nadie, Lupin, pero Neville Longbottom está aquí. Yo le aconsejaría no confiarle nada difícil. A menos que la señorita Granger le esté susurrando las instrucciones al oído.

Era posible, sí, Lupin era la clase de persona que reaccionaría a mis palabras encargándole a Longbottom una labor difícil, vigilando en persona que la realizara bien y sin correr peligro y que al mismo tiempo se aseguraría que la sabelotodo de Granger no humillaría al pobre chico haciendo por él todo el trabajo. Si con eso Longbottom no llegaba a darse cuenta de su propia capacidad, no habría nada capaz de salvarlo... pero funcionaría, tenía que funcionar, y yo me había ahorrado la humillación de tener que explicarle cómo veía el caso.

-Tenía la intención de que Neville me ayudara en la primera fase de la operación, y estoy seguro de que lo hará muy bien –respondió Lupin.

Me había comprendido, increíble. Tuve que forzar mi cara a hacer una mueca y salí de ahí dando un portazo antes de que me ganara la sonrisa que estaba luchando por subir a la superficie.

Iba pensando que lo había logrado...

¿Cuándo dejaré de ser tan iluso?

Aún no había caído la noche y ya todo Hogwarts estaba riéndose de mí, cortesía de Remus Lupin. Eso es lo que me gano por tratar de ayudar.

Las risas se cortaban al verme aparecer pero continuaban tan pronto como daba la espalda. Finalmente conseguí refugiarme en la sala de profesores, que estaba desierta una vez más. Supongo que los demás andarían por los pasillos comentando la gran hazaña de Longbottom.

... y la *maravillosa* apariencia del boggart con mi cara y el vestido de la abuela del chico.

Estaba rumiando mi humillación cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Lupin con su más radiante sonrisa. Me pregunté si sonreiría tanto si perdiera de pronto todos los dientes con la ayuda de un golpe certero.

-¡Severus! Vaya, ¿aquí estabas? Te busqué en tu oficina... y bueno, no me atreví a entrar al laboratorio.

-No te conviene hacerlo, hay luparia por todos lados.

Se puso serio de repente. ¿Qué? ¿Habría notado algo en mi voz?

-¿Estás enojado? –me preguntó con aire inocente.

-¿Enojado? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Sólo me humillaste delante de toda la escuela, como de costumbre. El lobo cambia el pelo pero no las mañas, según veo –tenía unas ganas terribles de agregar más, mucho más, pero la cólera hacía que todo se me quedara atravesado en la garganta.

-¡Oh, vamos, Severus! El que la señora Longbottom y tú fueran los mayores temores de Neville fue sólo algo casual –me sonrió. Me sonrió como si mi pobre y maltrecha dignidad no fuera nada importante.

¿Qué estaba tratando de conseguir? ¿Contagiarme de su risa y que yo también encontrara cómica una escena ridícula en la que el protagonista era yo?

-¿Una casualidad? ¿UNA CASUALIDAD? Sí, seguro. Y también será una casualidad si se me ha acabado la menta para la próxima vez que tenga que prepararte la poción.

Me miró muy serio.

-La poción no lleva menta...

Tuve que morderme la lengua, había hablado de más pensando que él no conocía la lista de ingredientes.

-No, no lleva –respondí.

Me levanté y salí lo más rápido que pude.

-¡Espera, Severus! –me gritó desde la puerta-. ¿Para qué le pones menta a la poción matalobos?

No contesté nada y me apresuré a desaparecer de su vista, lo cual fue bastante rápido gracias a las ventajas de tener el cabello negro, vestir de negro y estar en un sitio oscuro.

La menta se usa para atenuar el olor y el sabor de la luparia, no tiene ningún otro efecto y es una de las pocas sustancias que no alteran el equilibrio de los demás ingredientes. La diferencia que logra es muy poca, ciertamente, pero es perceptible.

En fin, que conste que lo intenté.

No, no se me va a "acabar" la menta, pero es la última vez que voy a hacerle acaso a los consejos de mi abuelo.

Llegué a mi habitación, saqué la carta del libro y la tiré a la chimenea.

Junto con todas mis buenas intenciones.

**fin **


	9. La víspera de la batalla

**Nota previa: **téngase en cuenta que este fic se escribió cuando apenas estaban publicados los tres primeros libros de Harry Potter, por lo que ignora todo lo ocurrido (y revelado) en textos posteriores a "El prisionero de Azkaban".

**LA VÍSPERA DE LA BATALLA **

Así que... aquí termina la historia.

En Godric's Hollow, justo donde todo empezó.

Hemos estado acuartelados aquí durante meses, asediados por las fuerzas de Voldemort, mañana intentaremos un ataque desesperado (suicida, en mi opinión) y todo terminará.

Casi me alegro de ello. Ya no soporto más.

No puedo dormir.

Dudo que haya alguien que pueda dormir, aparte de Dumbledore, que es el único que parece tranquilo, aún sabiendo que quizá mañana sea el último día. Casi podría creerse que tiene un recurso más del que todavía no nos ha hablado y que las cosas se inclinarán a nuestro favor... ¡Oh, ya basta! ¿Cómo es que ese anciano se las arregla para obligarme a tener todavía esperanzas sin decir ni una palabra? Es una tontería. Todos vamos a morir y será una suerte si nos toca una muerte rápida.

No temo a la muerte.

Son los preliminares lo que me inquieta.

-Snape.

-¿Qué quieres, Black?

Ha llegado sin hacer ruido, si fuera alguien tratando de atacarme sin duda habría tenido éxito, lo que no habla bien de mi capacidad de estar alerta luego de tanto tiempo sin dormir casi y en un estado de tensión constante...

¿Por qué no dice nada? Demonios, Black, di lo que quieras y lárgate, estoy cansado y quiero estar solo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Más silencio, ahora está más cerca, apoyando la espalda contra el muro, junto a la ventana. Sigo mirando hacia la oscuridad para no tener que verlo a él mirándome.

-¿Sabes que estando ahí parado frente a la ventana resultas un blanco perfecto para alguien de afuera que quiera matarte? –me dice por fin.

-Sí, pero nadie atacará. Voldemort querrá que todos muramos juntos.

-Y tal vez reserve algo especial para quien lo traicionó –dice él, completando mi pensamiento.

Ahora está junto a mí, contemplando él también la oscuridad a través de la ventana. Es imposible distinguir nada y ni siquiera hay estrellas esta noche. Como si Voldemort le hubiera robado la luz al mundo. Y tal vez sea así.

¿Estaremos ya muertos y en el infierno y no nos hemos dado cuenta aún? No me sorprendería.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas ver? –me pregunta.

-No lo sé.

El silencio se alarga y casi me olvido de que Black está ahí.

-Snape...

-¿Qué quieres? –mi voz suena irritada. Bueno, ¿por qué no? Estoy irritado, casi me sentía bien y él tenía que abrir la boca y devolverme a la realidad.

-Hum...

Lo miro tratando de disimular la curiosidad que siento de repente. ¿Es idea mía o realmente está tratando de decir algo y no sabe cómo empezar? ¿Sirius Black sin palabras? ¿La elocuencia personificada, sin palabras?

-Remus me envió a hacer las paces contigo.

Ah, simple y directo. Muy Gryffindor de su parte. Me cruzo de brazos y lo miro de frente. Dios, eso casi sonó divertido.

Desde que nos acorralaron en Godric's Hollow, Dumbledore nos ha obligado a Potter, Lupin, Black, el chico Malfoy y a mí a permanecer juntos en forma casi constante. En parte porque somos muchos y Godric's Hollow es apenas suficiente para albergarnos a todos (rayos, seríamos demasiados aunque no estuviera aquí lo que queda de los alumnos y profesores de Hogwarts), y en parte porque quiere que los tres adultos protejamos a los dos muchachos, principalmente a Potter, con nuestras vidas. Cuando digo que no me sorprendería enterarme de que ya estamos muertos y en el infierno, me refiero a eso. Para Draco y para mí es como estar en la jaula de los leones... y para Potter y compañía, supongo, es como estar en el foso de las serpientes.

Si Black y yo no nos hemos asesinado mutuamente es porque Lupin lo ha impedido todo este tiempo. Nos ha forzado a comportarnos de una manera más o menos civilizada y nos manda callar siempre que nuestras discusiones suben demasiado de tono.

Es decir, prácticamente hemos estado mudos los dos, porque Lupin nos manda callar en cuanto abrimos la boca.

No me explico por qué los dos le hacemos caso. Lupin es de los que cree que una sonrisa y un chocolate pueden arreglarlo todo, precisamente algo en lo que yo no creo y me parece que Black tampoco.

¿Y ahora además quiere que hagamos las paces?

-Ah, ¿te ha dicho que te disculpes conmigo por lo del túnel? –pregunto, afectando indiferencia.

Me devuelve una mirada feroz.

-Me disculparé si pides perdón por haber revelado el secreto de Moony en Hogwarts.

Me encojo de hombros.

-El director te obligó a pedirme perdón aquella vez, si lo que vas a decirme es una disculpa tan poco sincera como la que escuché entonces, no quiero oírla. Así que olvídate de escuchar una de mi parte.

Vaya, parece que está a punto de pegarme. Adelante, Black, inténtalo... nunca he sido tan fuerte como tú pero estoy tan molesto que creo que podría darte una buena pelea en este instante...

-Mañana a estas horas podríamos estar muertos, o en proceso de estarlo –me dice, con voz extrañamente serena-. ¿No preferirías enfrentar eso con la conciencia tranquila?

-Yo no tengo nada que reprocharme.

-Tampoco yo.

Se queda mirándome y de pronto sonríe.

-Entonces, si estamos de acuerdo en que no vamos a perdonarnos nunca... ¿Eso puede considerarse como que hemos hecho las paces?

¿Por qué diablos me quedo con la boca abierta? ¿Es porque me asombra el cinismo de Black o porque su idea es tan idiota que hasta suena un poco lógica?

-¿Te das cuenta de que lo que acabas de decir supera tu promedio habitual de estupidez? –le digo y, para mi propio espanto, mi voz se escucha tan llena de admiración que casi sueno como los gemelos Weasley... sólo falta que termine creyendo que lo dije en broma.

Me mira enarcando una ceja, no parece estar muy seguro de cómo interpretar eso. Cielos, ni yo tampoco.

-¿Estás tratando de hacerte el chistoso? –me pregunta, muy serio-. ¡Adelante, ríete! ¡Trato de hacer las paces y lo que gano son burlas! ¡Como siempre, cualquier amabilidad contigo es una pérdida de tiempo!

No le respondo. No puedo.

Me apoyo en el alféizar de la ventana, un poco deseando que realmente haya un enemigo allá afuera que me considere un blanco demasiado perfecto como para dejar pasar la ocasión.

-¿Por qué quiere Moony que dejemos de pelear? –le pregunto.

Él también se apoya en el alféizar.

-No lo sé. Creo que piensa que tiene la culpa de hayamos sido enemigos durante tantos años. Quizá considera que es su obligación lograr que seamos amigos.

-La idea me da náuseas.

-Ya somos dos.

Guardamos silencio por unos instantes. Es curioso, no me había dado cuenta de que se pueden escuchar grillos allá afuera. Ranas también...

-¿Severus?

-¿Mjú?

-¿Te das cuenta de que acabas de llamar "Moony" a Remus?

Ups.

-Tengo meses de estar escuchándolos a ti, a Potter, a Dumbledore, a los Weasley e incluso a Draco llamándolo Moony. A alguna hora tenía que contagiarme, ¿no? –respondo fríamente.

Se ríe bajito y yo empiezo a calcular si será muy difícil tirarlo por la ventana...

-Lo aprecias –afirma con tanta seguridad que de inmediato siento unas ganas terribles de negarlo... sólo que no puedo.

Lo que más detesto de Lupin es que a veces realmente consigue hacerme creer que una sonrisa y un chocolate bastan para arreglarlo todo.

-Luego de dos años constantes de preparar la poción de wolfsbane para alguien, terminas preocupándote aunque sólo sea por rutina.

Asiente sin sonreír. Y nos quedamos un rato más en silencio, escuchando los grillos y las ranas.

-No tiene caso tratar de arreglar las cosas, ¿verdad? Estamos demasiado acostumbrados a ser enemigos –me dice de pronto.

Por un momento siento deseos de decir aquello de "perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos", pero algo me detiene.

-No se puede arreglar en unas pocas horas el desastre que hemos construido durante una vida entera –le digo, con resignación.

-A fin de cuentas, ¿para qué echar a perder una enemistad tan perfecta como la nuestra? Somos demasiado buenos enemigos para arriesgarnos a perder eso.

Payaso.

-Lo único que lamento es tener que decepcionar a Moony –añade un poco después.

Sí, eso será incómodo, teniendo en cuenta que mañana a estas horas... hum...

-No hace falta decepcionarlo –le digo-. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda? ¿Cuatro, cinco horas? Supongo que podemos hacer una tregua y fingir que somos amigos hasta que sea hora de la batalla.

Me mira boquiabierto.

-¿Me estás sugiriendo que le mienta a mi mejor amigo?

-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo.

-Demonios, Snape...

¿Snape otra vez? Juraría que me llamó Severus hace un rato...

-Estabas dispuesto a pedirme perdón (con condiciones, claro) con tal de darle gusto a Lupin, aunque no iba a tratarse de una disculpa sincera, ¿no es así? ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre decir "lo siento" de dientes para afuera y fingir por unas cuantas horas que no es cierto que cada uno sería muy feliz si el otro cayera muerto? Tienes un caso muy serio de doble moral, ¿sabías?

Se me queda mirando, pensativo...

-Una tregua hasta el ataque –me dice.

-Ajá.

-Sin insultos, ni gritos, ni alusiones desagradables.

-Y hechizos tampoco, ni nada de esas bromas mágicas que sé que los gemelos todavía tienen en reserva por ahí.

-¿Cómo te enteraste de...? Olvídalo... Entonces, nada de eso tampoco. Y nada de gruñidos cínicos.

-Lo mismo para ti, gruñes más como humano que como perro.

-Y todo eso, únicamente para que Remus piense que hemos hecho las paces.

-¡Bravo, Black! ¡Captaste la idea! Te daría una galleta, pero se me acabaron la semana pasada...

Me sujeta por el cuello de la ropa y me estampa contra el muro. Oh, Dios, sucedió, dije una frase de más y esto va a doler...

De pronto sonríe.

-¿Empezando desde ahora?

-Creo que sería adecuado –consigo decir, con voz medio estrangulada.

-Perfecto. Es un trato.

Regresamos juntos al salón donde están los otros.

Creo que cada uno va pensando en una forma de darle la "buena noticia" a Lupin sin que se note demasiado que es una descarada mentira... De pronto, siento algo sobre mi hombro. No puedo evitarlo: me detengo, miro la mano de Black, tan tranquilamente (tan naturalmente) apoyada en mi hombro y luego miro al dueño de la mano en cuestión.

-¿Y qué pasará si sobrevivimos, Sev? –me pregunta con aire ingenuo.

¿¿¿¿"Sev"????

-Probablemente Remus nos odiará el resto de la vida cuando se dé cuenta de que le mentimos –respondo, con tanta indiferencia como puedo reunir en tan poco tiempo.

-Hum.

-Una cosa más, Black.

-Sirius.

-Una cosa más, Sirius. Puedo tolerar "Sev", pero si llegas a decir "Sevvie" o "Snapy", el trato se va al demonio.

Se ríe, una de sus carcajadas patentadas, algo que yo no había escuchado desde nuestra graduación. No puedo evitar sorprenderme un poco... lo suficiente como para que se me olvide hacer que quite su mano de mi hombro antes de llegar al salón, donde todos nos miran como alucinados al momento de entrar, creo que escucharon la risa desde el otro lado de la puerta...

¿No podríamos empezar ahora mismo ese ataque suicida? Sospecho que van a ser cinco horas muy, muy largas.

**fin**


	10. Luna llena

**Nota previa: **téngase en cuenta que este fic se escribió cuando apenas estaban publicados los tres primeros libros de Harry Potter, por lo que ignora todo lo ocurrido (y revelado) en textos posteriores a "El prisionero de Azkaban".

**LUNA LLENA**

_Cansado estoy de ladrarte, luna.  
Cansado estoy de mirarme en ti.  
Si voy, si vengo, siempre me juzgas.  
Decides siempre por mí y por ti._

No iba a quejarse. No, en realidad no tenía la menor intención de quejarse. Era sólo algo que le había pasado por la cabeza en ese mismo momento y que (lo sabía bien) no tendría ninguna importancia al día siguiente. Pero de todos modos resultaba molesto tener un pensamiento así rondándole por la cabeza como un niño extraviado, justo en ese momento. Menos mal que no podía hablar, o ya habría encontrado una forma de meter la pata a pesar de encontrarse solo.

Era sólo un momento de debilidad, sólo eso. No era culpa de nadie, ni siquiera suya, el que hubiera estado desvelándose toda la semana. Tampoco era culpa de nadie la lluvia de los últimos días que había convertido la tierra en un lodo pegajoso y helado que parecía dispuesto a tragárselo y hacía que avanzar fuera tan penoso. Ni era culpa de nadie el frío persistente que le adormecía el olfato y lograba que incluso le dolieran un poco los pulmones.

Sumando todo lo anterior, quizá pudiera no sentirse tan culpable por aquella vocecita (tan maliciosamente parecida a la suya propia) que había sugerido desde el fondo de su mente la posibilidad de dar media vuelta y regresar a su cama.

Sería muy fácil responder (en caso de que alguno le preguntara) que había buscado hasta quedar exhausto y no había tenido más remedio que volver al castillo. Nadie podría culparlo por eso. Y era verdad que estaba exhausto.

No sería culpa de nadie que abandonara la búsqueda en ese momento. Los demás encontrarían a Moony y le harían compañía esa noche. No sería culpa suya si cedía a ese momento de flaqueza. No sería culpa... Un repentino "flop" hizo que mirara hacia atrás. Wormtail se había quedado dormido mientras caminaba y ahora estaba medio sumergido en el barro. Unas cuantas burbujas indicaban más o menos dónde se encontraba su nariz.

No se había dado cuenta de que Wormtail lo había seguido. Debía haber sido realmente difícil para él mantener su paso... Lo recogió cuidadosamente y lo colocó sobre su espalda; afortunadamente, el movimiento no lo despertó y el roedor simplemente se acurrucó un poco más y siguió roncando.

Padfoot había olvidado ya la tentación de dejar solo a Moony esa noche. No habría sido culpa suya, pero tampoco era culpa de Moony el que se hubieran juntado su cansancio, el mal clima y la luna llena... Si acaso, la culpa la tenía la luna. La verdad, estaba empezando a comprender por qué Moony odiaba tanto la luna.

Ahora, si pudiera encontrarlo rápido, o si por lo menos esa rata no pesara _tanto_...

_Luna llena,  
invisibles son los hilos  
que manejas.  
Luna llena,  
siempre envuelta en un halo  
de lunática tristeza._

**fin**


	11. Escrito con sangre

**Escrito con sangre**

-Profesor Snape.

-Buenas tardes, profesora McGonagall... y compañía. ¿Desde cuándo los estudiantes tienen permiso de visitar la sala de profesores? ¿O se trata de un privilegio especial para los Gryffindors?

-Lo considero un asunto urgente: algunos de _sus_ Slytherins están aterrorizando a _mis _Gryffindors de primer año, profesor.

-¿Y cómo es posible tal cosa, profesora?

-Haga el favor de no sonreír tanto. _Sus _Slytherins han esparcido el rumor de que usted usa sangre de alumnos _de primer año_ para calificar las tareas.

-Si eso los afecta tanto, sinceramente espero que ninguno de ellos aspire a ser medimago.

-...Profesor Snape. Los traje aquí porque quiero que desmienta ese rumor frente a ellos.

-¿Por qué piensa que es un rumor?

-¡Los estás haciendo llorar!

-...Si prestaran un mínimo de atención en clase, sabrían que la sangre no es la materia prima más apropiada para elaborar una tinta. Yo mismo lo he comprobado más de una vez...

-¡¿Qué?!

-Está bien. Espero que escuchen con atención, porque esto sólo lo diré UNA vez: no utilizo sangre de alumnos de primer año para calificar las tareas.

-Gracias, profesor Snape, estoy segura de que ahora...

-Es para calificar los exámenes.

-¡¡SEVERUS!!

fin


	12. El unicornio en el sendero

**El unicornio en el sendero**

_Para Ucchan, en su cumpleaños_

Una de las peores cosas que podían ocurrirle a un estudiante que formara parte de la Casa de Slytherin era caer en las garras de la profesora McGonagall para un castigo, o al menos así se murmuraba en los pasillos de los calabozos en Hogwarts.

Severus no se había formado una opinión todavía sobre la profesora que ejercía las funciones de Cabeza de Gryffindor, ya que apenas tenía mes y medio de haber entrado al colegio de magia y hechicería, todavía era demasiado pronto para opinar... pero las circunstancias estaban empezando a hacerle pensar que la leyenda era cierta.

La culpa, por supuesto, era de Potter. Pero no servía de nada tener la certeza de que habría podido llegar a tiempo a la clase de Transfiguraciones si no se hubiera encontrado con Potter y Black en el camino, o si hubiera podido correr un poco más rápido y escapar de ellos a tiempo, o si hubiera podido bajar más fácilmente de donde lo habían dejado, en lo más alto de una escalera que cambió de posición en el peor momento para luego ya no conducir a ninguna parte. Y todavía las cosas habrían podido salir más o menos bien si, cuando por fin logró llegar al salón de clase, no se los hubiera encontrado justo en la puerta.

No, no estaba dispuesto a pedir perdón por atacarlos nada más verlos. Y ciertamente no iba a justificarse frente a la profesora. Todavía estaba demasiado furioso consigo mismo por haber perdido el control.

Quizá no era tan malo el haber recibido ese castigo y que sus atormentadores escaparan tan fácilmente. De nada valdría decirle a McGonagall que sus adorados Gryffindors habían empezado el conflicto ese día y que él estaba respondiendo a la provocación, ella confiaba en sus sentidos y solamente lo había visto a él atacando a un par de buenos estudiantes que simplemente estaban riendo en la puerta del salón. Y, la verdad, Severus merecía el castigo, no por lanzar unos cuantos encantamientos, sino por haber perdido el control.  
Su madre se lo había advertido muchas veces: perder el control era lo peor que podía sucederle. Y, por supuesto, tenía toda la razón.

Todas las humillaciones y provocaciones posibles no debían ser suficientes para doblegar a una persona que es dueña de sí misma. Por eso resultaba doblemente duro para su amor propio el que Potter y Black fueran capaces de hacerle perder el control tan fácilmente; eso lo hacía sentirse despreciable, como cualquier montón de hojas arrastradas por la corriente de un río.

"Nunca pierdas el control" decía Eileen "no importa que se derrumbe todo el universo mientras tú sigas siendo dueño de ti mismo". Cuando decía eso, lo miraba directamente a los ojos, para que estuviera seguro de que le hablaba seriamente. Su madre y él tenían los ojos muy similares y en esas ocasiones Severus se sentía como si se mirase en un espejo, porque ella sabía muy bien de qué estaba hablando. Por haber perdido el control un solo instante era que se encontraba en una situación de la que nunca podría escapar, y a él no debía sucederle lo mismo.

Por eso aceptó el castigo sin perder tiempo ni esfuerzo en protestar ante la injusticia, y acompañó a Hagrid al Bosque Prohibido para recolectar algunas hierbas medicinales para Madame Pomfrey.

Todavía no conocía muy bien a Hagrid, pero a partir de ese día estuvo seguro de que no era una persona adecuada para cuidar niños, ni siquiera uno acostumbrado a no causar (demasiados) problemas, porque no tardó ni una hora en darse cuenta de que el guardabosques había desaparecido de la vista.

Estaba solo en mitad del bosque, sin supervisión y a merced de cualquier alimaña hambrienta de las muchas que indudablemente debían pulular en cada rincón.

Cualquier otro habría gritado hasta cansarse pidiendo ayuda, pero él no. No iba a entrar en pánico, no iba a permitirse entrar en pánico y eso era todo.

Marcó los troncos de los árboles con su varita a medida que avanzaba, para asegurarse de que no estaba moviéndose en círculos, y trató de orientarse por la posición del sol para encontrar Hogwarts. Afortunadamente, no estaba demasiado lejos porque pronto alcanzó a ver las torres del castillo asomándose por encima de los árboles.

Un sendero serpenteaba entre los árboles y todo indicaba que era el mismo que Hagrid y él habían tomado para entrar al bosque. Con un suspiro de alivio, Severus salió de entre los árboles y empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, pero se detuvo de pronto al escuchar a sus espaldas algo que sonaba como los cascos de un caballo.

Volteó cuidadosamente, esforzándose por no alarmar a lo que se había detenido a unos cuantos metros. No era, como había temido en un principio, un centauro.

Era un unicornio.

Blanco, espléndido, como luz de luna concentrada en una forma viva. No era un unicornio común, aquella blancura sólo era posible en los más viejos de la manada que recorría el bosque, tenía que ser más antiguo que los árboles, la tierra y el viento, y más sabio también.

Una emoción extraña vibró en su corazón al darse cuenta de que los ojos del unicornio estaba fijos en él.

Aquella criatura magnífica lo miraba a los ojos y aquella mirada llegó directamente a su alma. Era una oferta y una promesa, algo que no se ofrecía a cualquier otro ser viviente, y que jamás se brindaba a la ligera.

Aquellos ojos negros lo veían todo, lo sabían todo y ellos se reflejaba el universo entero. Supo de alguna manera que si tocaba al unicornio en ese momento podría ver en la misma forma en que veía el unicornio y, aunque eso durara solo un segundo, bastaría para que ya nunca nada fuera igual, porque llevaría en su corazón, hasta el último segundo de su existencia, una parte de la sabiduría del unicornio y de su capacidad para amar sin reservas todo lo viviente. Si él lo quisiera, sería uno de los pocos elegidos de los unicornios para brillar como una estrella en medio de la humanidad.

El unicornio esperó inmóvil, sin señal de impaciencia, como si supiera desde siempre lo que sucedería, y quizá así era.

Severus dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino de regreso. El unicornio no se movió de su lugar en el sendero; tal vez quería darle a entender que la oferta seguía en pie, o tal vez en realidad estaba esperando a alguien más y solamente lo había mirado por casualidad.

En los años que siguieron, pensó alguna que otra vez en el unicornio, a veces con nostalgia, a veces con rencor, a veces con amargura... a veces, con un eco lejano de esa emoción extraña que no lograba identificar.

Habría podido tocarlo, sí.

Y, si quisiera entrar de nuevo al bosque, seguramente podría volver a encontrarlo, pero sabía, con la misma certeza que había tenido al darle la espalda en el sendero, que jamás iba a intentarlo.

La oferta del unicornio implicaba dejarse guiar por éste, ceder a alguien más el control total de su vida, su alma, su voluntad, únicamente por un segundo. La recompensa sería inmensa...

Pero un solo segundo bajo el poder de alguien más era un precio demasiado alto.

**Fin **


	13. Tobías

**Tobías**

El regreso a Hogwarts había sido menos complicado de lo que esperaba. Gracias a su mayoría de edad, le había sido posible evitar viajar en el tren ese año, incluso llegar con bastante antelación, para aprovechar la oportunidad de pasearse un poco por los terrenos del castillo (ya casi restaurado por completo) y meditar mientras aún estaba casi vacío.

Parecía que hubiera transcurrido una eternidad desde la batalla de Hogwarts, pero ahora que había regresado a lo que, a pesar de todo y para siempre, seguía considerando su verdadero hogar, tenía la esperanza de que quizá esta vez podría concluir el año (su último año, que debería cursar por segunda vez debido a una interrupción brusca y violenta) sin incidentes fuera de lo normal.

Por supuesto, tratándose de la vida de Harry Potter, era una esperanza vana, cosa que empezó a comprender cuando sus pasos lo llevaron hasta una serie de bancos convenientemente situados a la sombra de los grandes robles en una pequeña colina que dominaba el cementerio. Casi llegó hasta el final del sendero antes de advertir que había alguien en uno de los bancos, al parecer disfrutando de la puesta de sol. Aunque la persona en cuestión estaba de espaldas a él, y el sol poniente le daba a Harry en los ojos, la silueta era demasiado familiar y no pudo evitar hablarle.

-¿Sn…? ¿Profesor… Snape?

El hombre ladeó la cabeza en dirección a Harry.

-¿Quién está ahí?

Hasta la voz era similar, pero no era la misma. Y, ahora que se recuperaba un poco de la sorpresa, Harry se dio cuenta de que no podía ser Snape. Era mucho mayor, veinte años como mínimo, y su cabello ya no era negro, sino mayormente gris; pero la principal diferencia eran sus ojos: mientras que los de Snape siempre parecían atravesar a Harry como dardos, lo de ese anciano miraban mucho más lejos, el muchacho tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que el hombre estaba ciego, y fue hasta ese momento que notó las manchas y cicatrices que parecían formar un antifaz descolorido en su rostro.

-Yo… lo siento, lo confundí con alguien.

El anciano sonrió, diferenciándose todavía más de Snape.

-_Soy_ el profesor Snape, en eso no se ha equivocado.

Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Acababa de reconocer la voz como la del hombre que gritaba furioso en el pensadero.

-Usted… ¿usted es el padre de Snape?

El hombre sonrió de nuevo, como si la pregunta fuera muy graciosa.

-También soy el hijo de Snape, ¿sabe? –replicó con tono burlón-, hemos usado ese apellido durante unas cuantas generaciones. Pero supongo que está intentando preguntarme si soy el padre de Severus Snape. Sí, lo soy. Mi nombre es…

-Tobías Snape –interrumpió Harry, para arrepentirse inmediatamente de haberlo hecho.

Tobías enarcó una ceja y dejó de sonreír.

-Muy bien, sabe mi nombre… Eso me deja en desventaja.

-Soy… Harry Potter, señor. Yo…

-El hijo de Lily Evans, ¿eh?

Harry quiso decir algo, preguntar si el profesor Snape le había hablado de él alguna vez, si había conocido a Lily, qué estaba haciendo ahí… pero todas las preguntas se atropellaron entre sí y únicamente logró tartamudear algo ininteligible.

Tobías sonrió de nuevo, una sonrisa un tanto malévola que aumentó todavía más la semejanza con su hijo.

-Oh, sí, en su momento me hablaron mucho de usted, señor Potter. En términos poco halagüeños, debo añadir. Eso sí, muy creativos.

-Yo…

-Siéntese, señor Potter, todavía es bastante temprano, según creo… el banquete no empezará hasta que termine de ponerse el sol, y eso nos deja unos… veinte minutos, creo. Conversemos un poco. Hábleme de Hogwarts. Es mi primer día aquí y me vendría bien saber un poco sobre la distribución del lugar.

Por lo visto, Tobías Snape era una persona acostumbrada a ser obedecida sin réplica alguna. Ni siquiera se había molestado en averiguar si Harry tenía o no alguna otra cosa que hacer, simplemente había asumido que el joven se sentaría y describiría Hogwarts en forma adecuada para un invidente.

Así pues, Harry pasó los siguientes diez minutos contemplando la puesta de sol sobre el cementerio y describiendo lo mejor que podía el terreno y distribución del castillo. Las preguntas de Tobías (cantidad de escalones, anchura y altura de las puertas y ventanas…) parecían calculadas para provocar el mayor nivel de congoja posible, sobre todo por el toque burlón en su voz, como si su pasatiempo preferido fuera avergonzar a las personas que intentaban compadecerse de su problema. Entretanto, las preguntas de Harry, todavía sin poder haber sido formuladas en voz alta, seguían aumentando y acumulándose en un desorden cada vez más pavoroso.

-Bueno, bueno, supongo que tendré que perderme unas cuantas veces hasta que memorice el lugar –interrumpió Tobías-. No es ningún problema, simplemente es más grande que el asilo y tardaré algún tiempo.

Parecía satisfecho consigo mismo.

-¿Va a quedarse aquí? –logró formular Harry. Preguntas como "¿por qué?", "¿por cuánto tiempo?", "¿va a quedarse en los calabozos?" aparecieron instantáneamente para unirse al cúmulo de otras interrogantes.

-Oh, sí. Muy bien, señor Potter, ¿cómo es que supo mi nombre?

La pregunta, lanzada totalmente a quemarropa, estaba hecha con toda la intención de sacar a Harry de balance.

Tras escuchar un tartamudeo incoherente, Tobías resopló con aspecto disgustado.

-Sé perfectamente que Severus es demasiado prudente como para haber mencionado a su padre muggle frente a sus estudiantes, especialmente frente al, hum, "Niño que Vivió". Creo estar en mi derecho si deseo saber cómo supo mi nombre, señor Potter –al decir "señor Potter", su voz chorreaba sarcasmo-. ¿Fue parte de su visita al pensadero? ¿O sucedió durante las clases de oclumencia? ¿O acaso lo averiguó por otros medios?

El tono de Tobías se estaba volviendo amenazante en forma progresiva, y Harry empezó a hablar atropelladamente. Si Tobías podía manejar los términos "pensadero" y "oclumencia", entonces seguramente estaba lo suficientemente enterado como para poder comprender su relato. En cierto modo, era un alivio poder hablar al respecto. Aunque en su momento había tenido la intención de pedir perdón a Snape por su intrusión en el pensadero, la intransigencia del profesor había echado a perder ese intento, y ahora era ya demasiado tarde. Justificarse delante de su padre y hacer patente cuánto sentía todos los malentendidos y disgustos de aquellos siete años era un pobre consuelo, pero el alivio estaba en la confesión misma, no en la persona que la escuchaba. Además, siendo el padre y el hijo tan parecidos (como indicaba todo), perdón era algo que no podía esperarse de Tobías. Quizá fue eso último lo que impulsó a Harry a no dejar de lado lo que había visto sobre la familia Snape durante las clases de oclumencia, pese a lo alarmante que resultaba el ver cómo iba frunciéndose cada vez más el ceño de Tobías.

-Entiendo –gruñó el anciano, cuando Harry, finalmente agotadas las palabras, guardó silencio.

El silencio se alargó durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

-Lo único más peligroso que la ignorancia completa es saber solo un poco –dijo Tobías, finalmente, como si estuviera citando a alguien.

Harry lo miró desconcertado. El anciano parecía sombrío, pero no enfadado, al menos no tan enfadado como lo habría estado su hijo.

-Ignoro hasta qué punto sea confiable su discreción, señor Potter –continuó Tobías, con el tono de quien ha tomado una resolución-, pero ya que conoce una parte de la historia creo que será mejor que la sepa completa, con el único propósito de ahorrarle el trabajo de saltar a las conclusiones equivocadas, lo cual, según tengo entendido, es una de sus especialidades.

Aunque sintió que la cara le ardía, Harry encontró la manera de mantener el silencio mientras Tobías seguía hablando.

-La situación que menciona, en la que yo gritaba y Eileen parecía asustada, fue probablemente una de las muchas que sucedieron el año de mi accidente –Tobías señaló con un ademán cortante las marcas en su cara-. Como le dije, soy profesor. Enseñé Química en un colegio muggle durante algunos años, hasta que _esto_ sucedió. Y _esto_, señor Potter, es lo que resultó cuando entré al laboratorio del colegio fuera del horario acostumbrado y encontré a uno de mis estudiantes junto con otros dos adolescentes que ni siquiera eran estudiantes, intentando fabricar drogas, sin por lo menos _intentar_ adoptar las normas básicas de seguridad propias de un laboratorio –una sonrisa amarga y feroz distorsionó su cara por un momento-. Aquella… _basura_… explotó justo en mi cara. Gracias a la completa _ineficiencia_, por no mencionar la estupidez e imprudencia, de esos tres jóvenes, no solo perdí la vista, también perdí mi empleo y la posibilidad de proteger a mi familia. No soy un hombre paciente ni tengo costumbre de sufrir con mansedumbre, señor Potter. Puedo asegurarle que no soy la mejor compañía del mundo cuando me siento frustrado, y esos primeros años en las tinieblas fueron de mucha frustración.

-E… Entiendo… señor.

-Lo dudo mucho –replicó Tobías rápidamente, al parecer por la fuerza de la costumbre de responder así a todo el que tratara de insinuar siquiera que lo comprendía-. En cuanto a las otras discusiones que mencionó, ninguna puede haber sido entre Eileen y yo. Ella murió antes de que Severus tuviera esa edad. Leucemia. Algo muy interesante tratándose de magos. Ninguno de los amigos de mi hijo en esta escuela ha podido explicarme _decentemente_ como funciona la magia, pero la forma en que ese tipo de cáncer deteriora la capacidad mágica, como si se la comiera, me hace pensar que la magia tiene relación con la médula ósea, igual que la producción de glóbulos rojos… pero me estoy apartando del tema. Con quien discutí muchas veces durante la infancia y adolescencia de Severus fue con su abuela materna. Mi querida y, gracias a Dios, difunta suegra estaba obsesionada con la idea de que un muggle ciego y desempleado era incapaz de criar apropiadamente a su nieto. Y quizá yo habría estado de acuerdo con ella, si no fuera porque su idea de cuidar de Severus consistía en encerrarlo en algún rincón de su casa para que ningún mago supiera que la familia Prince tenía un hijo mestizo. Creo que para mi hijo fue mejor pasarla mal con un muggle ciego, desempleado y amargado que con la familia de su madre. Al menos yo nunca me tomé el trabajo de negar su existencia.

Parecía ser que Tobías iba a continuar con el tema, pero se interrumpió, unos segundos después, Harry escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban.

-¿Potter? –Severus Snape estaba ahí.

Harry se puso en pie de un salto y giró hacia el profesor. No lo había visto desde su única visita al hospital San Mungo, luego de la batalla de Hogwarts. En aquella visita, Snape había estado inconsciente todavía y Harry tenía fija en la memoria la imagen que presentaba, casi tan blanco como las sábanas y los vendajes que cubrían la espantosa mordida de Nagini. Ahora, meses después y en la ya escasa luz del día, Snape lucía casi como la primera vez que lo había visto, en su primera llegada a Hogwarts, las cicatrices en su cuello y hombros sin duda seguían ahí, pero estaban ocultas y, salvo alguna dificultad a la hora de mover la cabeza y el brazo, lucía tan saludable como le era posible.

Y además, lo miraba con sospecha, cosa que resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

-Te estabas tardando, Severus, así que me tomé la libertad de reclutar a un estudiante para que me guiara de regreso al castillo –dijo Tobías de repente.

Snape apartó la vista de Harry para fijarla en su padre, con aire interrogante, antes de hablar.

-¿Te dijo su nombre?

-Sí. ¿La señorita McGonagall y tú ya llegaron a un acuerdo sobre cuál de los dos es el director?  
Aquello parecía estar a punto de convertirse en una batalla de voluntades y Harry se sintió tentado a apartarse lo más que pudiera, pero cuando intentó hacerlo descubrió que una mano de Tobías se encontraba firme sobre su brazo, como si la intención hubiera sido en todo momento que Harry le sirviera de lazarillo.

-El Ministro está tratando de interferir, como de costumbre. Asegura que mi nombramiento en el cargo es legal y que la misma información que me dejó libre de todos los cargos en mi contra sirve para demostrar que no hay motivo alguno para retirarme del puesto. Por otro lado, la asociación de padres no está muy contenta con mi presencia en la escuela, no hablemos ya de la idea de que la dirija.

-Ah. Y supongo que, como ciudadano decente y respetuoso de la ley, darás preferencia a la opinión del Ministro.

-No. Estás hablando con el nuevo subdirector. Y si el Ministro tiene algún problema con eso, puede discutirlo con la directora. En realidad, creo que su apoyo a mi "justa causa" se debe a su arraigado deseo de ver a Hogwarts cerrado.

-Pues mal hecho, Severus. Te he dicho un millón de veces que el subdirector siempre termina haciendo el trabajo que debería hacer el director, además del que no puedan hacer las secretarias.

-No será nada nuevo: en lo que a la escuela se refiere, ya hace unos diez años que Minerva hacía la mayor parte del trabajo de Albus; y yo la mayor parte del trabajo de ella.

-Como siempre he dicho, haces cualquier cosa menos lo que te convenga, igual que tu madre.

-Lo cual incluye el haberse casado contigo, ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

Aquello parecía simplemente la repetición de algo que solían decir a menudo, palabra por palabra. Snape miró a Harry una vez más, con el ceño fruncido, como de costumbre.

-Bien, señor Potter, ya que se ha ofrecido tan caballerosamente a guiar a mi padre de regreso, supongo en que puedo confiar que sea capaz de cumplir con una tarea tan sencilla sin poner en peligro la vida de ninguno de los dos.

Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el castillo, con Snape indicándole de vez en cuando a Harry la mejor forma de guiar a Tobías, ignorando en cada ocasión las protestas de su padre, que aseguraba ser perfectamente capaz de explicarle él mismo lo que había que hacer.

-De acuerdo –dijo Snape finalmente, cuando ya estaban cerca del castillo-. Debo hablar con Minerva antes de que empiece el banquete, así que voy a adelantarme, te veré en la mesa del personal, padre.

-Bien –replicó Tobías- Atiende tus obligaciones, Potter y yo nos las arreglaremos.

-Ah, por cierto, Potter. Espero que sepa en lo que se está metiendo.

-¿Uh…?

-…Supongo que esa es una de las respuestas más inteligentes que me ha dado en los últimos años. En caso de que mi padre haya _olvidado_ mencionárselo, él está aquí porque acaba de aceptar el puesto de profesor de Estudios Muggles y, aunque es totalmente autosuficiente una vez que sabe encontrar su camino, de todos modos necesitará ayudantes para su clase. Temo que usted acaba de ofrecerse como voluntario.

-Pero…

-Se turnará con otros cinco estudiantes para acompañarlo un día a la semana –sentenció Snape-. Los otros todavía no han sido seleccionados, pero ya le diré quiénes son mañana por la mañana, para que puedan ponerse de acuerdo según sus horarios.

-Pero…

-Un consejo: si mi padre empieza a hablar de sus teorías acerca de que la magia se genera en la médula ósea, procure ponerse fuera de su alcance lo más rápido que le sea posible. Tiene la extraña pretensión de que puede demostrar eso con la ayuda de unos cuantos _voluntarios_.

Harry asintió solemnemente. Unos años antes, habría encontrado la situación absolutamente aterradora, pero estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que padre e hijo se llevaban bien, en una manera sarcástica, totalmente Snape, por así decirlo, y que esa extraña situación era lo más cerca que llegaría jamás de una amistad con su profesor. Estaba confiándole la seguridad del anciano, después de todo.

-Haré lo mejor que pueda.

-El cielo nos ampare –gruñó Snape, que dio media vuelta y avanzó unos pocos pasos apresurados por el sendero antes de detenerse y mirarlos por encima del hombro una última vez-. Procure no salvar el mundo mientras esté acompañando a mi padre.

-¡De acuerdo! –respondió Harry, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

Un año entero sobreviviendo a dos Snape iba a ser realmente complicado. Pero la cara que pondrían Ron y Hermione cuando los propusiera como ayudantes seguramente valdría la pena.

**Fin **


	14. La apuesta

**LA APUESTA**

_Para Marijose, ¡feliz cumpleaños!_

Era la primera semana de Hermione en la casa de Sirius y todavía no estaba convencida de que fuera seguro explorarla a solas, especialmente si corría el riesgo de encontrarse con alguna antigüedad familiar, pero la cocina parecía ya bastante amigable, luego de mucha limpieza y eliminación de hechizos y maldiciones. Sin embargo, tuvo que replantearse esa idea cuando entró a la cocina por un vaso de leche y encontró a Severus Snape entregándole a Remus Lupin un paquete del más fino (y caro) chocolate de Honeyduke's.

-¿Sin almendras? –protestaba Remus en son de broma al momento en que Hermione se quedó paralizada en la puerta.

-Ya es bastante difícil medir la dosis sin tener que buscar la fórmula para calcular cuántas almendras por centímetro cúbico contiene un chocolate –refunfuñó Snape-. Esta caja debería ser suficiente para un mes, a menos que te encuentres con un dementor, o cuatro, así que…

-¡¿Está tratando de envenenarlo? –exclamó Hermione sin poder contenerse.

Los dos hombres la contemplaron con idénticas expresiones de sorpresa.

-¿Envenenarme, cómo? –preguntó Remus.

-¡Con el chocolate! –chilló Hermione-. ¡El chocolate es venenoso para los cánidos, y eso incluye a los lobos! ¡Y aún en forma humana, un hombre lobo tiene suficientes rasgos comunes con un lobo como para que el chocolate le sea tóxico!

-Hermione, me has visto comiendo chocolate desde que me conoces…

-¡Sí, pero no sabía que era el profesor Snape quien se lo estaba proporcionando! ¡Tal vez no sea suficiente como para matarte, pero sí para hacerte la vida miserable y…

-De hecho, si lo consumiera todo de una vez, sí podría matarlo –apuntó Snape.

Hermione se quedó muda de espanto.

Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla, especialmente porque Remus no parecía sorprendido ni preocupado siquiera. De hecho, parecía… feliz. Le dedicó a Snape una gran sonrisa y adelantó una mano:

-Gané la apuesta. Págame.

Snape apretó los labios en un gesto de disgusto, pero buscó en su túnica y finalmente sacó una pequeña bolsa de un material que, mucho tiempo atrás, debió haber sido terciopelo del más fino, y que ahora se encontraba tan desgastado que Hermione podía ver la trama desde donde estaba; sin embargo, un letra P bordada en plata y con una pequeña corona todavía era fácil de distinguir. Snape contó cuidadosamente cinco galeones nuevecitos, los dispuso en una pequeña pila, y los empujó hacia Remus.

-Cinco galeones –dijo, innecesariamente.

-Gracias –Remus no tomó las monedas, pero apoyó los codos en la mesa para contemplarlas largamente.

-¿Apostaron si alguien se daría cuenta de lo del chocolate? –preguntó Hermione, incrédula.

-"Alguien" de la Orden, señorita Granger –replicó Snape-. Y, aunque técnicamente usted no formará parte de la Orden oficialmente sino hasta que sea mayor de edad, Lupin parece dar por sentado que está lo bastante cerca como para entrar en la apuesta.

-Claro que lo está –dijo Remus.

Snape lo ignoró y continuó, mirando con fijeza a Hermione.

-Debo admitir que me sorprendió, habría esperado que Minerva lo notara primero. Incluso Hagrid. No lo esperaba de usted.

Eso indignó a Hermione, que recordó de pronto todos los comentarios ofensivos y los desprecios que había soportado en la clase de Pociones.

-¿Por qué no? ¿No soy lo suficientemente inteligente como para poder deducir algo así?

-Está hablando de dos cosas diferentes. La inteligencia y la capacidad deductiva no siempre están relacionadas entre sí.

Snape se levantó para servirse más té, y cuando volvió a la mesa dio la impresión de sorprenderse por ver que Hermione seguía ahí, como quien espera una explicación. A Hermione, sin embargo, no se le escapó que esa sorpresa era fingida, e incluso bastante exagerada, como si el espía pretendiera asegurarse de que hasta una adolescente con poca capacidad deductiva pudiera notarlo.

-Su memoria, señorita Granger, es digna de admiración, eso nunca lo he negado –Snape tomó asiento y la miró seriamente por encima del té-. Pero una buena memoria no es suficiente para poder deducir algo. Se necesita la habilidad de hacer correlaciones, lo que los muggles llaman "pensamiento lateral", o, más popularmente, el poder pensar "afuera de la caja". Probablemente ha leído sobre esos términos en algún momento.

-Por supuesto que sí –respondió ella, impaciente.

-Entonces, reconocerá que usted carece de esa habilidad en particular.

-¡¿Qué? ¡En tercer año, yo me di cuenta de que Remus es… -recordando de pronto que Remus estaba ahí, Hermione bajó la voz hasta hablar normalmente-. Quiero decir…

-Por supuesto, pero solo después de que la hice investigar al respecto. Si no hubiese sido por esa tarea, nunca habría notado nada raro. Así pues, ¿cómo supo que estamos envenenando deliberadamente al lobo?

-¿Eso es lo que están haciendo?

-Hermione –intervino Remus-, es necesario. A medida que pasan los años, el lado… poco amigable de un hombre lobo se va volviendo más y más evidente. Severus está tratando de ayudarme a hacer mi carácter más manejable debilitando esa parte de mí. Si el lobo está enfermo por el chocolate, mi temperamento es más sencillo de controlar, eso es todo. Las dosis están medidas cuidadosamente y no corro ningún peligro, salvo un poco de debilidad y algo de acidez ocasional.

-¿Estás… seguro?

-Claro. Piénsalo bien, si Severus quisiera matarme, hay formas menos lentas y fastidiosas de hacerlo.

-Y menos costosas –añadió Snape.

-Ah, vamos, Severus. Si voy a envenenarme, que sea por lo menos con un veneno de primerísima calidad, ¿no?

La sonrisa de Remus era contagiosa, pero Snape parecía ser inmune a cualquier clase de contagio. Hermione suspiró.

-¿Cómo lo supo? –preguntó Snape de repente.

Habría sido fácil mentir, pero también habría sido completamente inútil, porque los dos lo notarían de inmediato.

-No lo supe. El último día de clases tuve que pasar un rato con Luna Lovegood, de Ravenclaw. En algún momento ella comentó que siempre le había extrañado ver a Remus comiendo chocolate, porque la teobromina del cacao es igual de tóxica para los lobos que para los perros…

-Ah, la señorita Lovegood –Snape se reclinó en su silla, satisfecho-. A veces me recuerda a Einstein.

-¿Por su inteligencia? –preguntó Remus.

-No. Porque tiene exactamente el mismo problema. Mucha capacidad, pero la cabeza en las nubes la mitad del tiempo. Si pudiera concentrarse solo un poco, por tan solo unos cinco minutos, tendríamos una Maestra de Pociones en potencia.

Eso hizo que la indignación de Hermione hirviera de nuevo. ¿Estaba insinuando acaso que "Lunática" Lovegood era más inteligente que ella? En ese momento advirtió que Snape la miraba otra vez, con una sonrisa levemente burlona. Sí, era eso exactamente lo que estaba insinuando.

-No debería darse por ofendida tan fácilmente –dijo Snape, con voz sedosa-, únicamente estoy señalando los hechos. Su problema en mi clase, y en todas las demás, es que usted posee una excelente memoria, pero solamente eso. Puede preparar una poción, porque sigue al pie de la letra las instrucciones, pero jamás podrá hacer una variante por iniciativa propia. Puede realizar un encantamiento a la perfección porque domina los movimientos y la teoría, pero jamás creará uno nuevo. Podría escribir un libro de historia, amontonando un hecho probado tras otro, pero jamás escribirá una novela.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? –casi gritó Hermione.

-Nada. Es perfectamente normal y no tengo nada en contra. Lo único que me fastidia al respecto es un pequeño detalle en el cual la aventaja incluso el señor Weasley.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál es?

Snape se inclinó hacia delante, apoyó los codos en la mesa y la barbilla en las manos entrelazadas antes de soltar su fase con la suavidad más insultante posible.

-A veces enfrento a mis estudiantes avanzados con una poción sacada de un pésimo libro que tuve que sufrir durante mi época de estudiante, una poción que fue impresa con un error. Pero usted jamás encontraría dónde está ese error, por la simple y sencilla razón de que jamás se le ocurriría cuestionar a un libro. Podría hundirse el universo, pero usted seguiría las instrucciones al pie de la letra, porque no tiene la imaginación suficiente.

Hermione dio media vuelta y salió dando un portazo.

-La señorita Lovegood no forma parte de la Orden –apuntó Severus, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Quieres decir que este final de la apuesta no fue válido?

-No. Me refiero a que la Orden debería pensar en reclutarla.

Remus ladeó la cabeza y contempló una vez más la bolsa cuando Snape estaba guardándola.

-¿Tu segundo nombre es Phillippe, o Paul?

Snape enarcó una ceja.

-Ninguno de los dos. La bolsa me la dio mi madre, era de mi abuelo materno. Y la "P" es por su apellido, no por su nombre.

-Ah. Propongo otra apuesta.

-¿Sí?

-Diez galeones a que a Hermione le entrará curiosidad por averiguar por qué tienes una bolsa más vieja que tú con una letra "P" bordada.

-Acepto la apuesta. No creo que le pase jamás por la cabeza.

**fin**

7/8/2009

Última revisión: 23/8/2010


End file.
